<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Friendship (And Being Sort of Siblings But Not Really But Also Kinda) by GlitterFairy_21225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811165">The Power of Friendship (And Being Sort of Siblings But Not Really But Also Kinda)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225'>GlitterFairy_21225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Maximoffs (And Friends and Family) vs The Multiverse! (And Sometimes With) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Daddy Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, It Gets Better, It Gets Worse, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Mental Health Issues, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Reality Bending, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Bonding, Sort Of, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, but then, dadneto, or sort of not really kind of sibling bonding, other characters may appear - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fueled by the grief of her brother, part of Wanda Maximoff's powers manifest earlier than it should, resulting in her opening a door between her universe and another where her brother is alive- Just not the brother she knows.</p><p>A friendship sparks, helping both heal from past heartaches, and altering the course of both their lives moving forward.</p><p>Peter and Wanda if they met much sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan &amp; Tommy Shepherd, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Maximoffs (And Friends and Family) vs The Multiverse! (And Sometimes With) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2250450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1030</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timeline: Wanda comes from approximately eight months after Age of Ultron but before Civil War, making her about twenty seven. Peter is more difficult, obviously. To make them the same age, its at most three or four months after Apocalypse. Maybe five.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn't know how she did it. How she got there. How she made the gate to him. </p><p>All she knows is she missed her brother more than life itself. That she wished for someway to see him again. Being drawn to her closet door. Somehow ending up outside, not the outside of the compound, not even anywhere she can recognize. </p><p>Despite this, Wanda feels no urge to scream or run or hide. She remains completely calm if a bit confused as she takes in her surroundings. Trees crowd around her, the night sky cloudy and dark, a chill running through the air. But her attention lays solely on a figure who has yet to notice her arrival. He sits a distance away, next to a small pond, fidgeting the way Pietro always did when he had to stay still for too long. </p><p>Wanda knows she should leave him be, not bother him, and yet she feels inexplicably compelled to him. So she walks closer, quietly as to not disturb, and looks at him. His hair is a lighter color that's hard to identify in the darkness, he's wearing a flannel shirt that seems almost too big for him but not quite, and he appears to be dozing off even as he fidgets. </p><p>He doesn't look familiar.... Or does he? She knows him from somewhere..... Doesn't she? Pietro? No, that's mad. This man is in no way her brother. Where is her mind?</p><p>Wanda should leave. She's clearly projecting or- or- or-</p><p>"Hello there." She says. The man gasps awake, startled. He looks at her with brown eyes, so different from her brother.</p><p>"Oh, uh, hey! Sorry- I must of fallen asleep there. But hello there!" He's standing before she knows it, to the point that it dazes Wanda by how quickly he got up. "You here for the bossman, I'm guessing?"</p><p>"The 'bossman'?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Professor X." Not Pietro elaborates, though it does little for Wanda. "He's always got people coming and going. Or are you a relative? Whatcha doing out here though? You get lost? How'd you miss the giant mansion? You want me to run you back? I have to warn you about wiplash though. And this really gross feeling, happens with everyone, don't worry. I'll even give you a grand tour if you really want! It's really-"</p><p>"Wait- Wait!" Wanda stops him, having trouble keeping up. He just talks so fast. "Slow down."</p><p>"Sorry." Not Pietro actually looks almost embarrassed for a second, but any hint of that is quickly covered up to the point that Wanda wonders if it was even there in the first place. </p><p>"It's alright." She says softly. "I'm Wanda."</p><p>His smile falters but he keeps his happy composure. "Peter." Peter. Even his name reminds her of Pietro's. "Not that it isn't great to meet you but are you here for someone? Not trying to be rude though, you're totally awesome, it's just that if you're here you probably have a reason to be here. So you got one?</p><p>"Um, I actually don't know why I'm here." Wanda admits, slightly put off by being called 'totally awesome'. "I just sort of ended up where we are."</p><p>That catches him off guard, but the tips of his mouth quirk up as he lets out a snort. "That happens. Sometimes, maybe, from time to time. Teleporter then? Cool, my best friend's a teleporter. Don't tell Jean I said that."</p><p>"I don't- I'm not- I don't do that."</p><p>"Oh, then what then?</p><p>Wanda shakes her head. "What?"</p><p>"You are a mutant, aren't you?" She stares at him, not really sure what he means. "Damn, so you just ended up in the woods behind a mutant school without knowing how you got there, all without a superpower? All on your own? Cool." He says with a laugh, looking genuinely impressed.</p><p>"I-I was in my room. And- and I was feeling-" Sad. As though she was underwater. Vision was out along with the rest of the team on a mission she felt was too much for her right now. For her powers. And Wanda was thinking about Pietro, about how he was always by her side. And yet, here she was, eight months without him. "Lonely. And my door- It was calling to me. Not- not with words. But it was calling me. And so I went through it.... And now I'm here."</p><p>"Okay." He says, not questioning her story for a second. But he does look at her in concern, yet for the life of her, Wanda doesn't know <em>why</em>. "Lonely?"</p><p>Wanda bites her lip.</p><p>"I lost my brother awhile ago." She decides to confide.</p><p>He looks at her in surprise but his expression quickly turns to sadness. Sadness and- exhaustion? "I'm really sorry." He pauses, seeming to be thinking. "I lost my sister too."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Wanda offers him in return. </p><p>"I don't talk about it much." He admits, shrugging awkwardly. "It's a real downer, so...."</p><p>"I don't talk about it much either." She says, not even knowing why she's talking about it now, to him, to this stranger. "It hurts when I do."</p><p>"Yeah that too." Peter shifts uncomfortably. "Sucks, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah.... Sucks."</p><p>"You might be the first person I've told about her, actually. It just.... sucks too bad. And I mean, it was years and years ago. I just- It all comes back once in awhile and turns me into some big baby." </p><p>"Grief is just love persevering." Wanda recites from memory. "I'll never stop loving him and I'll never stop missing him. So even if the sorrow drowns me now, at least I still have that love. I suppose. And I assume it's the same for you."</p><p>Peter gives her a sad smile. "Yeah. It is." A single tear rolls down his cheek, but he wipes it away quickly..... Almost too quickly. Wanda shakes it off. "You know my sister's name was actually Wanda."</p><p>What? "It- it was?"</p><p>"Yeah, but like it was the sixties-" Sixities? "-so we went by English names." We. Both of them. And- Mama and Papa wanted to do the same. They were gonna move their family far away from Sokovia and live their life as peacefully as they could, with American names and accents. She doesn't think she learned what her name would have been, but Pietro..... Peter? "Anyway, I should probably get back before they miss me too much. So you are definitely a mutant. We can help you if you want!"</p><p>"What's a mutant?" Wanda asks, her dazed mind immediately going back to those silly cartoons her brother used to love almost as much as she loved old sitcoms.</p><p>But Peter's head snaps to her, eyes wide, mouth open ajar. "What's a- Oh my god, have you got amnesia!? We gotta get you to the infirmary-"</p><p>"I don't have amnesia!" Wanda says. "I just don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"How do you not know what a mutant is? Everyone and their grandmother has a five page rant about our existence one way or another." </p><p>Everyone.... "Peter, what's your last name?" </p><p>"Maximoff. Why?" Wanda takes a step back, breath coming out hard. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>He steps towards her but she holds a hand up and he takes a hint. "Its just-" What is she supposed to say to that? What is there to say to that? </p><p>Peter's eyes seem to spark with some realization. He steps back, eyes teary and wide, mouth open a jar. In a whisper, he says, "Wendy?"</p><p>"No.... No." Wanda shakes her head. "At least not...." Her eyes dart around the woods surrounding them. "This is another dimension."</p><p>"Oh my god." </p><p>"I know it's hard to believe-"</p><p>"You're a version of my dead sister from a different universe who dimension hopped over to me." Peter says in a strain voice. "Got it."</p><p>Wanda blinks, her face surely still filled with shock and horror. "What?" How can he be so-?</p><p>"My sister's done a lot of weird shit before."</p><p>And despite herself, Wanda lets out a breathy noise that feels like a laugh but quickly dissolves into sobs. She cups her hand over her mouth, trying her best to keep it into that her powers don't do anything she won't be able to control. He watches her, clearly unsure what to do until he just start crying himself.</p><p>"We should start a multi-dimensional group therapy for Peter's and Wanda's missing their twins." He says between sobs. </p><p>Wanda takes several deep breaths to calm herself long enough to say. "Yeah.... We really should."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Other changes: Peter didn't tell Mystique about his parentage and she didn't tell Storm. I really disliked that part. Partially because it seemed like another attempt at propping Mystique up and also Storm at the end feels so weird. I mean, Peter probably just told Raven she could tell whoever in hopes the rumor mill would reach his dad for him, but as it stands it felt like Raven was gossiping.</p><p>But also.... I kind of want it to be a "secret" secret. Because I tend to prefer that over open secrets that everyone but the most important person knows about. And I know secrets show a strong bond but.... Mind if I go a slightly less friendly route with the other X-Men? Not bashing, but kind of unappreciative and they assume he's had an easy life because he's the designated comic relief. But still.... pals.</p><p>Next time: Wanda and Peter deduce that a curse is at play.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Peter deduce that a curse is at play.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No promises that all the chapters will be updated this quickly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She goes home, finding herself inexplicably hoping that she might find her way back to his dimension someway or another. Though Wanda still doesn't know how she did it the first time, she finds it surprisingly easy to do it again. Simply speaking, she wills the portal to his world to appear again and it almost always does. </p><p>They make it a habit of her appearing in his room, where they'd talk and hang out for hours on end. There are rules in place, rules they don't say aloud but are in place nonetheless. They aren't each other's twin and so they can't expect them to be. They're experiences are not each other's, even if they both know the pain of losing the person closest to them. </p><p>They tell each other about their respective worlds. Compare their many differences and fewer similarities. "Norse god! Norse go- Norse god. Norse god. Okay then. How big are his arms? Oh my god, get me a picture of his arms." </p><p>What they rarely talk about is their own lives. Obviously they know that they both lost their twin and best friend, that they both found their way into a superpowered group, and she knows that he has another sister and living mother along with that, but they never go very much deeper. </p><p>That is until Wanda visits him only to find her normally hyperactive friend looking as depressed as he was the night they met and he decides to spill.</p><p>"I don't think my dad likes me very much." </p><p>"Why not?" Wanda asks in concern. </p><p>They'd long established the differences in their family lives without going into too much detail. Her parents were Oleg and Irina, his were Erik and Marya. His father was a 'mutant' while hers wasn't enhanced like her and her brother. He also had another sister named Lorna, and Wanda still finds herself resenting that she never got the opportunity to be a big sister. But they've never spoken about much further than that. </p><p>"It-it's stupid. I'm overreacting. It's just that every time I try to speak with him, which isn't often, he looks like he wants to strangle me, and you know, he actually has killed several people so he might actually go through with it."</p><p>"His own son?" Wanda asks in disgust. Even if her papa was taken from her too soon, he showered her and Pietro with all the love in the world fit into their tiny home in Sokovia. </p><p>"Eh, he doesn't actually know about it. A 'Luke, I am your father' situation but in reverse. He left my mom before either of them knew she was preggers. So." Peter huffs, looking as though he's putting all his energy into not tearing up. "I pussied out on telling my missing dad that we were related, I guess cause he needed time to grieve his dead family and stuff. But then we were living together for awhile and I tried to get to know him and he said, 'thanks but no thanks.' Which, fine. It's fine. Who needs a dad? Not me!"</p><p>"You don't need his love." Wanda says, not wanting to ruin him in case that man does reject him even with the knowledge of his paternity. "But it's more than acceptable for you to feel your feelings over something like this. You should be allowed to grieve the relationship you should have shared with him." </p><p>Peter gulps before opening his arms. Wanda accepts it without much hesitance. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." She murmurs into his shoulder, admittedly reveling in the feeling so much like the hugs her Pietro would give her.</p><p>He pulls away much too soon with a shake of his head. "I'm not even mad at the bastard. If you lose and lose and lose, and then some weird kid is in your presence then you'd probably find it annoying as fuck too."</p><p>"That's no excuse." Wanda says firmly. Her gut reaction being to condemn any man so blind to Pietro's worth- Any Pietro.</p><p>"He's grieving. He had another kid, not Lorna, and she died. Who wouldn't be a bit crabby? I'm just a dude to him."</p><p><em>That's no excuse,</em> she wants to repeat but can't bring herself to speak of someone who lost someone like that. So instead she asks, "You really never plan to tell him?"</p><p>"I don't know." Peter admits. "I mean, I was always gonna give him time. But there's probably no good time to say, 'Hey! You have two other kids, and one of them was the most amazing person to ever exist, except too bad cause she's dead like the rest of your family. But good news! There's a living kid!' And the living kid is;" He gestures up and down his body.</p><p>"He would be extremely fortunate." Wanda says, leaving no room for argument. "If he doesn't see that than he doesn't deserve you."</p><p>She could barely believe that her universe gave her such an amazing family and took him away while Peter was left with someone who didn't appreciate him.</p><p>"Yeah, totally!" Peter says. "I mean either way it's like, whatever. It is what it is. </p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>"It's just.... My mom and Lorna are riots and the best family a guy could ask for but.... You know how it is, everything just sort of fell apart after Wendy died. And I don't think my dad knowing this shit would fix that, if anything it would only fall apart even more. But still.... It's like some days I'm just floating knowing I can't do anything about it." </p><p>"My family was the best my universe had to offer." Wanda hears herself say. She just feel so, so numb. "And it still fell apart. Maybe this is how our families are cursed to be in all the universes, no matter how many differences."</p><p>"Lorna's existence, that's not vital, but life being a fucking drag- That's multiversal. Oh yeah, and the whole mutants verses whatever's going on your world thing. And all my friends verses all your friends. And-"</p><p>"Multiversal?" Wanda asks dryly.</p><p>Peter genuinely smiles for the first time since he started talking. <em>"One thing's multiversal!" </em>Peter starts to sing.<em> "Life's no dress rehearsal!"</em></p><p>"Okay, stop!" Wanda says chuckling.</p><p>Peter sighs happily but then stares at her for a moment too long. "Whatever happened with your family, you can talk to me if you want to. No pressure."</p><p>Wanda considers him for a moment. She normally hates talking about her own background. But Peter's past clearly isn't something he likes to share much about himself and yet he trusts her enough to share it with her. </p><p>And so she tells him all about her past. The bomb, the experiments, Ultron. Peter listens to it all in an uncharacteristic silence, visibly horrified by what he's hearing. But he never interrupts, waiting until after she's laid out the entire truth to speak.</p><p>"Speaking from the one with probably the least amount of traumatic backstories out of our entire family; I mean like, what? Daddy issues, dead twin, a few near death experiences here and there. Anyways, with that in mind.... Uh, so, you're right, our family is definitely cursed."</p><p>That admittedly startles a laugh out of her. Surprised, Wanda blinks at him. "You aren't disturbed by everything I've done?"</p><p>"Wanda, my father is a terrorist."</p><p>"What?" She asks, caught off guard.</p><p>"He's a terrorist. The first time I met the man was to break him out of prison. The pentagon."</p><p>"I- I don't know how to respond to that." Wanda admits, not knowing what else to say to that.</p><p>Peter moves to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "But you know what? He may have nearly murdered Nixon on live television-" Wanda feels her lips mouth 'What?' "-and he may have failed like a loser. But you know what? Nobody's perfect. So even if I never tell the man and he dies never knowing we were related...." He starts laugh hysterically. Eyes almost sad, he smiles. "Maybe it doesn't matter in the end. We're all fucked up. All we'll ever be is fucked up. The parts of this family that get along and are still around to get along are lucky and that's that."</p><p>She thinks back to Mama and Papa. To Pietro. Together in heaven, if that's a place that still exists. All the love she shares for them and that they shared for her. And yet she's apart from them. And Peter- with almost all the puzzle pieces of a family, besides Wendy, and yet still unable to get them to get together. All that love, all separated, unable to reach one another. Just Peter and Wanda left behind. </p><p>"This family is cursed."</p><p>"It really is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so the song I had Peter sing is from a recent musical, so it's clearly not something he'd know about during the eighties. But I'm a big The Prom fan so as I become more invested in the multiverse, I get this line change in my head; "One thing's multiversal." So fuck it, Peter made it up himself. But only those two lines. </p><p>Next time: A discussion on other potential versions of their lives and the possibilities a multiverse can offer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A discussion on other potential versions of their lives and the possibilities a multiverse can offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, look.... No one is 'happy' about what happened. But as a wise man once said, I recognize the creators have made it canon, but given that it's a stupid-ass canon, I've elected to ignore it.</p><p>That- that is the quote, right? (Btw, I got that from tumblr. Not my post.)</p><p>Now look, when I first started writing this I wasn't entirely sure where it was going, just that I wanted to write a found family fic. It would be a fluffy fix it. I had more than enough ideas about other potential fanfiction I could write. Enough that if I put all together I might actually have a complete story. And you know what? I'm pissed. And I am going to write a rewrite. And a pre-write. Buckle in, ladies, gents, and non-binary friends.</p><p>As for this chapter, I think I wrote humor? It was meant to give them time to just hang out and bond. A bright spot chapter in the middle of all the other shit these two have to go through. And I decided that before I made an outline of pain for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's a fun person. </p><p>Wanda doesn't think anyone's made her laugh as much as him, not even Pietro. The thought makes her stomach churn with guilt, even acknowledging that he probably wouldn't mind given his humor was less about producing laughter and more of a way to mock the world. </p><p>But Peter- She sees it in his eyes, he wants her to laugh. Wants to make her feel better about her broken life. Not that this desire isn't his own way of dealing with his own hardships. As if her happiness is some of validation for his existence. </p><p>Which is fine. Nothing is completely selfless. Wanda joined the Avengers to atone for the destruction she caused and she befriended him for the relief she feels whenever they meet. </p><p>Besides, he is very fun.</p><p>"Wanda!" Peter shouts in delight one afternoon when she decides to visit him. He zooms next to her as the portal closes behind them, clipboard in hand. "Guess what. I've compiled a list of fun multiversal activities we can host for our other selves."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know, like the group therapy idea. But less depressing! Still at the top of my list though. Come on, a multiverse by the Maximoffs for the Maximoffs."</p><p>Wanda sighs but sits down on his bed. "Alright then. Tell me what you have."</p><p>"Dancing with the Twins. We find the versions of us who are the best dancers and, you know, make em fight." Peter says. "Named after that show you should me that one time you brought me over to your world." She was trying to show him Modern Family. He got distracted.</p><p>"A dance battle?" Wanda asks unsurely.</p><p>"No, it's hand to hand combat. The dancing part is for admissions only."</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "What else?"</p><p>"Je-portal-dy. One of those wordy game shows- but for Maximoffs."</p><p>Another time, they're lazing about, not doing much but enjoying each other's company. She's spinning in one of his chairs while he's laying in his bed staring at the ceiling in a rare moment of calmness.</p><p>They're both high. </p><p>His idea.</p><p>("So you accidentally caused an international incident by..... and now you and your friends are on the run after being in jail for a little while?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And the guy you like isn't on the run with you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>".... Marijuana. You need marijuana.")</p><p>And so it went. Wanda admits that a little easing was in order for everyone after the civil war. And Peter is easing, in a way. Even at their darkest moments, it's a cathartic darkness. At least someone else knows their own loneliness.</p><p>"Do you think there's a universe where we're all just.... ordinary?" Peter asks randomly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Like.... No super speed, no wiggly woos, no aliens or ancient smurf gods. Just like, ordinary, powerless, boring people. And that's just the entire universe." </p><p>"I don't know." Wanda admits. "I suppose that there's potential for a universe with anything, so."  She stares at her fingertips as she lets her power run through them. "Hard to imagine though. What would it be like?"</p><p>"Lame, obviously. But also.... I guess they'd try and keep are general themes, so-"</p><p>"Themes?"</p><p>"Yeah." Peter says. "And let's go a step forward. So I'd be an athlete, probably run track. Be super famous and popular, and you know- a dick. But a dick with a heart of gold.... On occasion. And you'd be the weird girl." </p><p>"The weird girl?" Wanda asks. "Are we in high school?"</p><p>Peter shoots her a look. "Being the weird girl doesn't end just because you stop being a teenager. Ooh! Or I'm just a prodigy, and we're totally teenagers."</p><p>"Fair." She has to admit. "What else?"</p><p>"Uh.... So I'm pretty sure my dad is a big enough deal to be a thing in other dimensions.... Unless my universe just decided to only use like.... C list motherfuckers and mutants are only really a big deal here because there are no Norse gods or alien invasions to distract everyone. So most universes don't even bother with them. But you're too awesome to not have either way, and I probably tagged along. But even though my dad is an asshole, I still believe in him. So he's in this hypothetical universe. Probably still a terrorist. And a deadbeat who doesn't know about us. So we get adopted by your parents."</p><p>"Okay." Wanda says, stifling a laugh. "Good for us. Clearly the superior option." </p><p>"Don't rub it in. Anyways, Lorna is also adopted. And you are just- sister power. At its finest."</p><p>"I'd like that." She smiles. "What of everyone else then? Our friends. I imagine Vision would make a wonderful teacher." </p><p>Peter sits up, his hair messy from laying on his bed. "I'd have to beat him up though." Wanda looks at him confused. "Teacher/student romances are strictly forbidden, Wanda!" She snorts. "It's not a joke! It's very-" He lays back down, evidently giving up.</p><p>"What about your friends, then?"</p><p>"Xavier would probably still be a professor. Probably still opens his own boarding school, and 'Gifted Youngsters' actually means smart motherfuckers. Lame. Erik's still his lost lenore, he's still bald even though that was because of that blue smurf, who's definitely a long dead Egyptian ruler we have to learn about in history class, but it's just part of his esthetic. Like the wheelchair. That's still because of dad, by the way."</p><p>"Natasha. Troubled past in the foster care. More than likely still a spy actually. Everybody's 'cool' friend. Intimidates the power hungry and unlikable. Dates a lovable nerd for awhile but it doesn't work out. Amicably of course." Wanda thinks back to her relationship with Banner. "Has a hard life but.... earns her happy ending."</p><p>"Raven.... Activist. Been to jail even more times than I have. Argues with Xavier a lot, but what's new! Never gets married, super intimidating.... Maybe gets in on some of my dad's terrorism business. Moving on."</p><p>"Clint- Archery lesson teacher, with a wife and kids of course."</p><p>"Jean and Scott are high school sweethearts, probably met at Xavier's boring school. She's still the best, he's still a loser."</p><p>"Banner- lovable scientist, falls for an intimidating cool woman with a heart of gold. They're mismatched though."</p><p>"McCoy- irritating scientist, falls for an intimidating cool woman with a heart of gold. They're mismatched though."</p><p>"Steve, no serum so he can't join the military, becomes a motivational speaker instead."</p><p>"Kurt... Troubadour."</p><p>"Do you even know what that is?"</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"..... Sam, the same I guess. Retired air force pilot, friend of Steve, really everything up until he starts flying."</p><p>"Ororo is a weather woman I guess. The most badass weather woman in the whole wide world. Obviously famous."</p><p>"Stark industries becomes a smart phone company. So his life doesn't change."</p><p>"Jubilee.... she's.... Jubilee."</p><p>Of course, neither of them know who any of the people the other is talking about is, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that despite the blood on her hands, the avengers being left in fragments, and.... and.... she is forgetting where she's going with this....</p><p>"Despite all that you have me and that's all you need!" Peter shouts happily.</p><p>"Oh did I say that outloud?" Wanda asks surprised.</p><p>"You did!" He giggles. She joins him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Then, everything changed when the redheads attacked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Redheads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Then, everything changed when the redheads attacked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, not gonna lie, I just thought this would be funny but it came out so serious and.... I don't know! I just don't know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy Maximoff was a redhead. There's only one picture of her in Peter's room. It's of her and Peter as children, celebrating Halloween as children growing up in the U.S. would. Her red hair stands out against the dark, the braid coming down from the headband. When Peter looks at it, he gets the same expression he gets whenever Wendy is brought up, even though that's not often. He doesn't even tell her for sure that it's Wendy, let alone talk about why that's the only picture of her.</p><p>They don't talk much about their twins at all. They let each other know how amazing their siblings were, and next to nothing else. Secretly, Wanda wonders how her other self died so young, but she won't make him talk about it and she knows that if he ever tells her, she'll do the same with Pietro.</p><p>It appears neither of them want to talk about it.</p><p>Wanda swears she doesn't think about that other her when she dyes her hair. On the run she must hide her identity, something that comes hard for both an avenger and one of the most wanted individuals in the world- her world. She chooses red hair because of Natasha, though a lighter color to not refute the purpose, no one else.</p><p>Maybe neither of them think of it much when she goes to him to dye it. It's all fun and games until the towel comes off. </p><p>"I don't understand." Wanda shakes her head, careful not to do it hard enough for the towel to fall.</p><p>Peter howls with almost uncontrollable laughter, but he visibly tries to hold back long enough to explain himself. "Dad was trying to stop the Kennedy assassination."</p><p>"You father tried to stop Kennedy's death and then tried to kill Nixon?" </p><p>"And he failed at both. But that's not it! It's just- you mean to tell me that a man with a metal arm killed the Kennedy in your world!?"</p><p>"You know it was different in our worlds.</p><p>"Shh, shh, let me have this." Peter burst out laughing again. "Oh my god, I need to tell the old man that he's my dad so I can make fun of him for this! Forget the bullets, loser, go for the arm!"</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes, even if she feels her own smile on her lips, when the timer goes off. She places her hand on the towel and looks at him for confirmation. He nods and she removes the towel.</p><p>The laughter dies.</p><p>Peter gapes at her, looking at her almost as if seeing a ghost. His eyes look wet. Wanda turns to look in the mirror. She sees no reason for such a reaction. A reaction that can only be caused by-</p><p>Wendy.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Oh." She whispers. "Peter, I didn't mean-"</p><p>"You look just like Jean!" He says quickly. "And she's the best! It's a good thing!" Peter smiles, so wide his face surely must be hurting.</p><p>Wanda doesn't have it in her to say different.</p><p>The next time she visits is different.</p><p>He's not there, which isn't all that unusual. They aren't schedule people. She only visits when she's free and Peter has a team of his own to attend to.</p><p>But somethings wrong. It just is. She feels it, the moment she crosses over, like how she felt-</p><p>Wanda rushes out of the room. She senses herself getting closer and closer until finally she reaches a wing of the mansion, evidently used as mini-hospital for the school. And sure enough, he's there. He's one of two people there, laying on a cot unconcious as a child no older than a student sits by a desk.</p><p>"What happened?" Wanda hears herself growl. The kid jumps, turning to her startled. He stutters, trying to respond but he takes too long. She huffs in annoyance and strides to his bedside. His face is horribly burned, the marks going all the way down to his neck, and he was still. More still than either he or Pietro have ever been. She repeats herself. "What. Happened?" </p><p>"Jean. She-"</p><p>Jean? "He said they were friends." </p><p>She takes a seat next to his bed as the kid continues to stumble over his words. "Well, she- um- she went-"</p><p>"Where is she now?" </p><p>"I- I don't-"</p><p>"Where is his doctor?" Wanda asks. She remembers Peter said that some man named Hank was this school's medical professional, but he was an adult when Peter was a teenager. Certainly not this child.</p><p>"Uh....." The kid looks down. His hands shake as he answers. "Mr. McCoy left."</p><p>Wanda squints at him. "What?"</p><p>"Mr. McCoy-"</p><p>"His doctor left!?" </p><p>"Y-yes. But it's okay! I'm going to medical school after I graduate- One that accepts mutants, and I've but studying really hard-" </p><p>"Alright, may I have a chat with one of the leaders at this establishment who haven't left.</p><p>The boy looks absolutely full of dread. "The-They're all gone." Wanda steams.</p><p>"Why!?"</p><p>"Well- Jean went crazy and now they're all trying to stop her."</p><p>"And someone he called a friend really did this to him?"</p><p>"She also killed Raven."</p><p>Wanda doesn't go after that girl. Not when Peter still considers her a friend and his mind begs for her redemption. Instead she stays by his side, gripping his hand, and closing her eyes to feel his life force. Not as strong as he usually is, but far from death. He'll be fine. She holds onto that, or tells herself to. </p><p>She just hopes for Jean's sake that they don't cross paths any time soon.</p><p>Not many people come by to visit. The boy comes and goes, being his predominant caretaker. All his friends and teammates are out searching for the girl who did this to him, whether to bring her to justice one way or another, or to convince her not to do something stupid as Peter so clearly wants for her. Which one it actually is varies from mind to mind. </p><p>As for the students Peter so loves teaching, the bravest occasionally peak in but no one stays for long. They're intimidated by her, scared of her, and they don't even know the extent of what she's done and could do. Perhaps it's the way she watches over him, uninterested in starting or holding a conversation with anyone besides Peter. Or maybe this is just how she is, a presence that screams that she is to be feared, regardless of if anyone knows her history or not.</p><p>Peter doesn't fear her.</p><p>He never did. Not that first day by the lake. Not when she told him upfront of the horrors she's inflicted. And of course, he claims himself fearless, that his father's war against humanity has made lax about anything Wanda could have done. </p><p>He's not one for fear. Fear of anyone, no matter what dangerous individual sneaks his or her way into his life. And it was almost his undoing. It still can be.</p><p>Wanda pushes that thought away.</p><p>At some point she must dose off, because the next thing she knows is a slight shaking startling her awake, Peter's hand on her arm, and he grunts out in immense grogginess, "Wanda?"</p><p>"Peter!" Wanda says in relief, hitting the call button and wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>"Ah! Pain!" He physically flinches. </p><p>She pulls back. "Sorry."</p><p>"No worries." Peter says. "Wait, where's Jean? What happened? Is she okay?"</p><p>The child these people left in charge of their unconscious cohort rushes in, eyes widening into saucers at the sight of Peter awake. He tries pull out his clipboard but drops it, and then he struggles to pick it back up and turn it to the correct position.</p><p>"Um, okay, uh- how- how are you- uh- feeling?" The boy stutters out with much difficulty, clearly out of his wits.</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes in irritation and twists her hands over his torso, examining the damage. "He needs ointment and a bandage change."</p><p>"How- How do you-"</p><p>"Now." She flashes her eyes red. The boy jumps and does as she says.</p><p>It's all a blur after that. Jean, the person who hurt Peter, is pronounced dead. It's also announced that they'd be renaming their school after her for some reason. Wanda feels their eyes on her and knows they have questions but no one dares to ask. Still, she doesn't return home until Peter is cleared to leave the medical bay. </p><p>She checks one last time to make sure he's fine, before leaving through the portal she came here in. She'd left it open as she always had, and in the haze of all that Wanda hadn't thought to close it, and why would she? But now, unlike all the other times she went back and forth between the universes, she feels much more resistance. What was before a tiny tugging feeling is now a much stronger pullback. Wanda pushes through it though, endures the scolding and questions from her worried teammates, and is thankful when it seemingly returns back to normal the next time she visits him.</p><p>Wanda returns a week later per his request, dressed in a black dress she bought with T'Challa's seemingly endless donations. </p><p>"I don't understand why you forgive this girl."</p><p>"She was my friend." Peter says simply as he adjusts his suit.</p><p>"She could have killed you." Wanda reminds him. </p><p>"But she's Jean."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"She's Jean."</p><p>"You're just telling me her name." </p><p>"She was a good person." Peter says firmly. "She wanted to control her powers. But she had a fucked up experience and it messed things up for her.... And I know it doesn't excuse everything, but what she did to me is mine to forgive and I do. I forgive her. So." </p><p>"Alright."</p><p>It still doesn't sit right with Wanda. Even if this girl could have made amends and shown remorse for what she did for him, she never said as much to Peter and so they'd never know. And yet Peter acted as if she never did him any wrong. </p><p>Wanda doesn't expect those she's harmed by mistake to forgive her, so why does Peter forgive this?</p><p>But she doesn't say as much, instead following him down out of his room and down the stairs where a group waits for them. </p><p>"Who is she?" Someone asks, Storm based off of specific tics in Peter's emotions whenever he speaks of any of his teammates, even through an emotion as powerful as grief.</p><p>"Um..."  </p><p>Peter and Wanda trade a glance.</p><p>"Cousin."</p><p>"My dead twin sister's alternate personality from a different universe."</p><p>The group doesn't seem all too phased by this. Some of them giving scoffs or light chuckles, others roll their eyes and shake their heads, and a few just ignore the statement entirely. </p><p>"She's here for moral support."</p><p>A large, blue man steps forward. "You're the girl who kept him company while he was in the med bay, aren't you? Thank you for that." </p><p>Wanda tilts her head to the side. "Well, someone had to be there for him."</p><p>He looks slightly taken aback by this, opening his mouth to reply but no words come to fruition. Instead he awkwardly looks back at the others before turning and leading them all out the door to where the funeral is being held. </p><p>They stay a small distance behind the walking crowd. Wanda takes the opportunity to look at him questioningly.</p><p>"Sometimes I just say weird shit without context and no one really responds. I think they think I'm making things up. I'm never making things up. I actually talk about you a lot. They've never once acknowledged it."</p><p>She and Peter sit in the second row during the service. She listens to their speeches, one by one. All about how brave, how kind, how wronged, how loved this girl was. Peter's speech is by far the most light hearted, drawing sad chuckles out of the crowd at his little jokes about how much he loved her. He never speaks of what she did to him or how much he forgives Jean Grey.</p><p>"I want to tell him." Peter says later after they return to his room. "I want to my father we're related."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um, yeah.... I am aware that Peter Maximoff stans as a whole detest this film.... but.... when I was thinking of the premise of this fic, I couldn't help but think about how funny it would be if it was revealed that the entire film, Wanda was back at the mansion by the guy everyone forgot about's bedside. </p><p>Of course I couldn't just write it as a joke like a normal person, I had to put in themes and shit, so now it's more of a serious examination of characters. Ugh.</p><p>So, uh, yeah.... Dark Phoenix happened a couple years after Apocalypse now, which doesn't *fix* the timeline, but who actually cares when this movie takes place.</p><p>Next time; Wanda and Peter visit Genosha and do some shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Peter visit Genosha and do some shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misconception: Peter is not an optimist. More like, he prefers not to give a fuck that things are destined to go sideways. </p><p>He sees why people might think he's an optimist. He's the one telling jokes after all. The one lightening the mood. The team jokester should be certain that things are gonna turn out just a-ok. That's not him though. </p><p>Yes, it's him when it comes to the battlefield. He's too fast (even for someone who's always too slow). Or at least, he's usually too fast. But that's fine. So every once in awhile someone comes along that he can't outrun, and could probably kill him. Plenty of people are capable of being killed by someone. No need to get his panties in a twist about it. </p><p>But it's not him in the rest of life. Peter knows he's a pain in the ass, so he doesn't expect people to see him as anything else. This way, he's not pissed when others get annoyed by him and he's pleasantly surprised when someone- Wanda- doesn't. Win-win. </p><p>And he tries. He really, really tries when it comes to his father. He told himself that he'd never give the old man the whole, 'Vader, I am your son,' speech. Wouldn't change anything. All it would do is tell the crazy guy that he has a blood relative with the physical capability to break him out of prison. </p><p>He's not scared of what his dad can do to him. Peter can outrun anything the man can try to do to him. But he is scared. He has to admit that. Even if he tries his best not to be. But Peter knows for sure he's not gonna take the 'his only living child is a lameo' thing like a champ. So Peter's not getting out the other side of this unscathed.</p><p>He doesn't need his father's love. He's gone almost three decades without it and if this goes south, which it will, then he'll be fine.</p><p>But Peter is going to go through with it. His dad may suck, but he's been fucked over by the world and at least deserves to know about Peter. Even if he figures the loud weirdo isn't good enough to be related to him, which he will, he at least deserves the option to do it in the first place.... </p><p>Or at least Pete guesses he does.</p><p>He tries to remember that as he runs himself and Wanda off to Genosha one night, knocks on his father's door, and somehow ends up across a table from his estranged dad and his estranged dad's boyfriend who's also his newly former.... Mentor? Leader? Boss? They've never defined any relationship.</p><p> Xavier being here is good though. Not being alone with the old man is good. Even if this will be a reveal to him as well. Peter's thoughts are too fast for telepathy to work on him, which is pretty good for secret-keeping in a house full of telepaths.</p><p>Wanda stands to the side. Watching. Xavier glances at her with the same uneasiness his friends did at Jean's funeral a week ago. Maybe he's using his brain powers to know that she can beat them both up, even if Peter made her promise not to. Probably not the finer details, because Xavier was always on about respecting privacy and shit, and also Wanda's a telepath too apparently and she can definitely keep him out of her head. Like her mind is her own badass looking helmet.</p><p>But for now, she doesn't talk, she doesn't move, she just watches and occasionally gives Peter looks to tell him he's not alone. A comforting presence. But nothing can be that comforting when his dad is right there in front of him.</p><p>Erik looks at him like a complete nuisance, a bug interrupting his otherwise perfectly good day. Peter can't help but think that if his dad had been there for him as a child, raising him, being there for every fuck up, and there were a lot of fuck ups, that he'd have been on the receiving end of that look his entire life. That he'd have spent his entire life with his father looking annoyed at his existence.</p><p>Maybe he's lucky.</p><p>He looks at Wanda. She smiles at him. </p><p>Peter can do this. Peter can do this. Peter can do this.</p><p>"Okay, um, and again don't overreact or anything." Erik raises an eyebrow, clearly mistrusting. "Uh, so- My mother's name is Marya Maximoff." That clearly isn't what he was expecting, his chilly expression falling to something a little less readable."You used to bang." Goddamnit he hates himself. "And then you left, and just- nine months later I was born." An awkward silence falls over them, both men staring at Peter, Erik with rigidity and Charles with bewilderment. Yay. He clears his throat. "So, I just wanted to put that out there in case either of us die. So."</p><p>The coma was less painful than this. Peter turns his head back towards the door, wondering if he and Wanda can just go now.</p><p>Xavier breaks the silence this time though. "How-how long you known about this, Peter?" </p><p>"Um...." Peter starts. He glances at Wanda, and feels better about it. "I didn't know about it when we broke him out of the pentagon."</p><p>"What?" Xavier says. "Have you known the entire- You never said anything!"</p><p>"I thought about it." He says honestly. Then he lowers voice, looking down at his lap to avoid their eyes. "But, um....." <em>You were going through so much. You needed space. Everytime I tried I made it worst. All I ever do is make things worst.</em> "I kinda got a bitch vibe from him." </p><p>The silence comes back for a third time and it's deafening.</p><p>Bitch vibe?</p><p>"Uh, so.... That's all. Uh...." He uses his speed to write on a spare napkin. "Don't feel pressured or anything, but here's my personal number. Just in case you have any questions after, um...." He gestures to his father's face, still utterly frozen. "You know, that is a face of someone who needs a lot of processing. So after you're done with that, you can just give me a ring-a-ding-ding..... No pressure though! You don't have to! I just- I figured it was a dick move not telling you about it and shit.... Okay, bye!"</p><p>Peter won't be disappointed when Erik doesn't call. He swears to god he won't be disappointed. </p><p>He runs out of there, grabbing Wanda along the way. He runs until they're back home, back in his room where he is able to live away from his father's stares and all the other ways his life is a fucking pill.</p><p>"He won't call."</p><p>"How can you know for sure?"</p><p>"Situation sucks, he sucks, I suck." Peter says. "Would you call?"</p><p>"Yes!" Wanda says with intensity. "As would you. And don't tell me you wouldn't."</p><p>"Listen, just- I'm tired. I told him my piece and can finally put this whole thing in the past without feeling guilty. So I win."</p><p>"Do you?" Wanda puts her hands on her hips, and for a moment she looks so much like Wendy that Peter could cry. </p><p>The only people in the multiverse Peter could ever tell this shit to.</p><p>"What do I need a father for anyways? I'm almost thirty!" He tells her. "And he already had a perfect kid. Why would he call?"</p><p>"Because you are his child." Wanda says pointedly. "And he should know to be grateful. If not, then I will be very angry with him." Her eyes glow red in that badass way that they do.</p><p>"You know that it's not either murder or nothing, right?" Even if Peter's go-to is nothing, and being useless and pathetic all the time, at least he knows that if he wanted to do something there's a long list to get through before forming a hit list.</p><p>"Then what would you suggest?"</p><p>"Nothing." Peter says firmly. </p><p>She goes back to her home, through the portal where she doesn't have to deal with an estranged father- just like, being an internationally wanted criminal.</p><p>He tries not to be irritated the next morning when his teammates eyeball him as he tries and makes himself cereal. "It's rude to stare."</p><p>Hank starts. "Peter-"</p><p>"Didn't know you were still taking Professor X's calls." He says casually as he pours his milk. "Good to know the rumor mill is faster than me."</p><p>"Magneto?" Scott says incredulous. "He tried to kill Jean!"</p><p>"So did Hank. Also, I didn't exactly get a choice in who knocked up my mom, Scott." Peter rolls his eyes, maybe putting a little more bite than he should. </p><p>Scott is grieving his girlfriend after all, and Peter knows a part of Scott still blames him for not being fast enough to save Alex. Not a part Scott seems willing to acknowledge, but it's definitely why he doesn't like Peter.... unless it's his abhorrent personality. And no, something doesn't seem right with that but.... grievers gonna grieve. And grief makes you ugly. He knows this. So unfair or not, Peter's gonna let the kid do whatever the fuck he wants.</p><p>"You never told us." Hank says, hands on his hips.</p><p>Peter shrugs. "I told you my dad was a dick."</p><p>"You didn't tell us the details!" Hank shouts, words tinged with an almost hysterical laughter.</p><p>"You didn't ask for details." Peter snaps back. "What? Are you mad that I didn't jump to tell you all about my terrorist daddy issues? If you're so concerned, you could ask me. I just figured the guy should know. I'm not making him any father's day cards anytime soon."</p><p>"Then why?" Scott demands. "Why bring this up at all? Especially now! What? Everyone missing Jean and Raven so much, you wanted something to bring the spotlight back to you? Couldn't handle something not being about you?"</p><p>Silence. Peter stares at him, at his red, stupid face scrunched up in anger.</p><p>He's hurting. So much.</p><p>Peter shouldn't say it. He shouldn't say it. He shouldn't-</p><p>Grief isn't the only thing that makes you ugly. </p><p>"No, actually. Being in a coma makes you figure.... Life's too short, you know?" Even his words sound hurt, and Peter will not cry. He refuses. "Besides, I figured- Even the most <em>dangerous</em> people deserve a.... chance."</p><p>Peter flashes him a biting smile, before running up to his room to eat his cereal in peace. </p><p>Wanda's already there. Standing in front of her portal, waiting for him. She doesn't usually come this early in the day. And just a day after her last visit. She's checking on him. She cares. God knows why, but.... Peter knows that she does.</p><p>She doesn't ask questions. Just looks at him and raises her arms. Peter puts down his cereal and hugs her. "Wanda?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Wanna do some shit? Clear your schedule. We strike tonight. So we have to plan today." </p><p>The next time he runs to Genosha, he has Wanda masking his- and her- presence. She keeps any alarms, mental or physical, from going off. It's the dead of night. Everyone is probably asleep, but if not then they won't see the two of them anyway.</p><p>The eggs make no noise when they hit, cause no vibrations against the walls. The only proof of anything is their own eyes. But rest assured, they'll have a big mess to clean up this morning.... Unless someone here has some mutation to help out, but that's no fun to think about so he doesn't.</p><p>Peter zips around, tainting the walls with spray paint as Wanda uses her wiggly woos to throws an array of toilet paper all over the house. By the time their done the whole place is thoroughly trashed. At the front of the house, they stand side by side, reveling in their work, his arm wrapped around her. </p><p>Peter's only regret is that Charles is definitely shacking up with his dad here and Peter didn't wanna prank him, but the man was a boarding school headmaster. He's probably used to shit like this.</p><p>He runs them back home, both laughing all the way, even if 'all the way' is less than a second for her. But she has control over her own molecules, so wiplash isn't really a problem for her. </p><p>Needless to say he feels much better. Much, much better.</p><p>He does.</p><p>Really.</p><p>"Hey, Wanda?" He says later on as they laze about his room, coming down from the high of adventure. "What was thing you said that night we met? About grief and love?</p><p>"What is grief if not love persevering?" Wanda recites. "Something Vision said."</p><p>"Right.... I mean, I don't think that's what I'm doing. I don't know the man, why would I-"</p><p>"You can grieve the idea of a father, not a father himself."</p><p>"I guess...." They didn't even give him a second day to call. But nevermind. "You know, I still don't get why my universe has my dad as an international terrorist and yours has your dad as a good ole' everyday family dude."</p><p>"Maybe your universe wanted to throw in a plot twist." Wanda suggests. "An established villain and established hero-" Eh. "-revealed as father and son."</p><p>"Well they should've done it with a version of me with balls to do more than.... <em>that</em> with this information." Peter says, laughing. "But at least all other me's don't have to deal with that guy."</p><p>Now that would get real ugly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: A little bitch comes to play (and Wanda's life was going so well.... all things considered.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bitch comes to play (and Wanda's life was going so well.... all things considered.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At some point while writing the author realized she was evil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't get it, Wanda! I trash-talked his girlfriend, who died a week ago! Or- technically a month ago now, but back then it was a week ago!</p><p>"You pointed out that you nearly died and then implied she was dangerous by calling your own father dangerous, and he'd provoked you because of your father.."</p><p>"Exactly!" Peter says, as though she's agreeing with him.</p><p>Wanda feels like she's going in circles at this point. "She put you into a coma."</p><p>"How would you like it if every person you put into a coma called you dangerous?" </p><p>"Peter." Wanda says sternly, pushing away the rush of guilt from Lagos and Sokovia. "You were hurt by this woman. You're allowed to feel upset about it. As are everyone I've hurt, and that is a long list." </p><p>Peter sits next to her, taking her hand in his and rubbing her backhand with his thumb. Such a little gesture offering so much comfort.</p><p>"I'm really not mad at her. She was my friend. And I don't think anyone was mad at me as much as everyone really feels like being an asshole after what happened. I mean, Scott's mad at me now and Hank saw that fight as confirmation that I'm devil spawn, but those two are definitely pissed with each other too cause of their girlfriends. And they're both ready to kill the professor. And honestly, a part of me just wants to punch all three of them. And Ororo and Kurt are just there, and half of this is about Kurt's fucking mom, but they're mourning in a less angry way, and I can tell they want the team to heal from this, but I don't know if we can."</p><p>"You don't?" Wanda asks softly. She knows it's been hard since Peter's coma and the rest of that mess, to the point that she's had to coax him into talking about some of it like in the earlier days of their friendship. </p><p>"Shitty things happen, which makes people act like dicks, which only makes things shittier, and it's just a fucked up pattern." Peter sighs, looking at her and seemingly considering something. "Kurt says Summers is planning on leaving. Or at least taking a break. Finding himself or some hippie shit. Looks like it's time to recruit more teenagers for deadly missions!"</p><p>"Good." Wanda says. They all clearly need time away from each other. </p><p>"I mean, I've had a baller time here, obviously. And I love the kids. And I still care about those guys... mostly... but everything is so different now and..." Peter hops backwards onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "... I don't know." </p><p>"Peter, what is it?" Wanda says, stepping to the front of his bed, looking down at him. </p><p>"Maybe I should leave." </p><p>"Alright." Wanda says, slightly surprised. "Do you want to leave? Or do you feel like you have to leave?"</p><p>"The first one." Peter says, seeming sure of himself. "It feels like something's bound to be ending. Besides the crap that already ended. And as some philosopher probably said at some point, endings are also beginnings!"</p><p>"Okay then. What's beginning?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Uh.... Nothing. Here, anyways. This team is almost dead on its feet and renaming the school hasn't revived shit. And dad hasn't called and probably never will. So the only thing really keeping me on this earth is my mom and Lorna, and I only really see them on holidays and birthdays. So...."</p><p>"You want to move to my earth?"</p><p>Wanda's thought about having her team hide out on Peter's earth, where they aren't the most wanted criminals globally. But there's too much in their world. There's Barnes recovering in Wakanda, Vision stealing away Wanda for precious little moments, and of course the chance their world will need them. And besides that, she's pretty sure they don't fully believe her about the multiverse, which she doesn't hold against them. It is insane. Even for them.</p><p>But to have Peter in her world? To have the breath of fresh air that is her friendship with Peter as a part of the same world that took so much away from her? </p><p>Her world took her brother away once before.</p><p>"I'm not exactly in the best position on my earth." Wanda reminds him. "I am a wanted criminal after all." </p><p>"Eh." Peter shrugs. "I've been preparing to go on the run my entire life."</p><p>"I don't doubt that." Wanda says, feeling an onset of fondness. "We'll talk about it later. I have to go. I'm meeting Vision again." She stands.</p><p>She's sorry to have to go. But she'll come back tomorrow. Her visits have become near daily at this point. The only days they don't hang out are when one or both of them are busy, but after everything that's happened in Peter's earth the only thing really keeping him busy is teaching. So even on busy days Wanda can pop in to say hi. And she's long since stopped trying to remember closing the portal when she comes.</p><p>"Oooh! Vision?" Peter as cheekily before he winks at her. </p><p>"Oh, shut up." Wanda rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Can't wait for wedding planning. I'll throw your man a bachelor party to last a century. Just give me his favorite beverages and I'm good to go." </p><p>"Vision doesn't drink." Wanda says dryly. "Alcohol or otherwise."</p><p>Peter pouts. "Sounds like a square. Might be no good for you, Wanda."</p><p>"Yes, he is." She says. "Really good."</p><p>A lot of things in her life are really good actually.</p><p>"If you say so." Peter says as Wanda opens his closet door, revealing the red portal hiding behind it. </p><p>Before leaving, she turns back to him to say, "See you tomorrow."</p><p>"Have fun on your date." He calls back as she leaves. "But not too much fun!"</p><p>Maybe it'll be a good thing, him being in her universe. He is her family, and even if her world has taken away her family so far, that doesn't mean that will happen again.</p><p>Wanda wouldn't let that happen.</p><p>Besides, Peter's not her only family. She has Steve, and Nat, and she has Vision.</p><p>Speaking of Vision; Their weekend away goes wonderful. They talk and dance and laugh and try their best to forget about the rest of their universe. He looks at her so tenderly as he softly talks to her. And he talks not of the future that seems imminent, but the future that they could have together. To end this sneaking around and start something completely theirs. It feels like a promise.</p><p>What's that on the television? </p><p>And then-</p><p>And then- </p><p>They're on their way to Wakanda, where they can save Vision. Nat tells her to keep up hope, Steve assures her that they don't trade lives, but Vision has this horrible resignation in his eyes. As though he wants their future together, but knows that there are things that come before him and before them. </p><p>And Wanda hates that he's right. She fights so that they won't have to get to that. She fights until there's no choice left. She fights until there's only him and her left. It shouldn't be like this, but it is.</p><p>"I can only feel you."</p><p>And he's gone.</p><p>Wanda collapses onto the ground, the weight of it all falling in on her. And then a monster comes to her in her grief. He speaks to her of loss as though this wasn't his doing. In a wild moment, she can almost hear Peter calling him a little bitch. She grits her teeth at him. "You could never."</p><p>It doesn't matter though. Nothing she did ever mattered. The power he already had meant it never mattered.</p><p>Wanda runs, a last ditch effort to stop him. He throws her back, knocking her out long enough for him to do whatever it is he needed to succeed. When Wanda comes to, she crawls to Vision. She doesn't notice anything else, just stares at her love. Drained of color, a horrible crater in his head, lifeless in a way Vision never was. </p><p>She doesn't notice anything else.</p><p>Not until the world dissolves to a flurry of dust, only to solidify again moments later, with Vision nowhere in sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Peter talks out his feelings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter talks out his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to add a lot more tags.... Later.</p><p>Sorry in advance for the lack Wanda in this chapter- In more ways than you were probably preparing yourself for. You'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wendy died, Peter felt like dropping to his knees and screaming until his lungs collapsed and the world around him fell to the ground.</p><p>Instead he got really high. </p><p>He didn't cry at her funeral. He doesn't know why he didn't cry or what was wrong with him. Must've offended who knows how many relatives with his shitty jokes that day. Not Mom though. She was just tired. But she didn't look at him like Peter was the scum of the earth who clearly didn't care about his twin sister, even if she herself was crying her eyes out. She looked at him as though he was crying, as though he was grieving like a normal person. At the time it made him feel better. Like he'd been validated somehow.</p><p>So that's why when- after- when-, Peter doesn't run home despite it being the only other place he knows to go. Because if he does, his mom will see right through him, and even if that was refreshing the last time he lost his twin, right now the thought makes Peter sick to his stomach.</p><p>So he stays at the school, he tries to time things just right so that he's all good for his classes, skips training every time, does his role on missions even though he's never paying much attention, and spends most of his time in his room getting high off his ass.</p><p>Which is all fine and dandy for Peter. If only the knocking on his door would agree with him. </p><p>Peter doesn't want to answer. It's off schedule, a schedule that everyone has been very nice in respecting. He blames Summers booking it for the peace. And it's not his alarm, so no one's dying. But he guesses that if someone was interrupting his day, there's a reason for it. Plus he ran out of brownies.</p><p>He runs to the door, finding Charles Xavier himself standing before him. Whoop whoop. </p><p>"I gave you my number." Peter reminds him, turning back to his room and letting Xavier wheel himself in to follow him. "You could have called."</p><p>"Well that's just the thing. I spent many hours a day encouraging Erik to take you up on your offer, except every time I succeeded in this the phone would always ring, never once getting an answer. Which leads me to the conclusion that- Oh yes." Charles tilts his head towards the bottom of the table his phone sat, the cord very clearly unplugged.</p><p>"Oh my god, how did that happen?"</p><p>"I should have figured out about this relation much sooner." Charles sighs. "You're both so.... reserved." Peter gapes at him, unused to ever being called anything like 'reserved'. "When it comes to specific topics. Harder topics. Of course, execution is a good distraction. He has his defenses and you have yours, but defenses nonetheless."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Peter says, sitting on a chair. </p><p>"I'm truly sorry if I caused you any trouble here." Charles says sincerely. "I was calling to check on you, and well-" His eyes shift back to the cord, still unplugged. "I really didn't mean to-"</p><p>"It's not your fault. Summers had a stick up his ass since before he came here-" Even if losing Jean did make it worse. "-and I doubt you like that Hank has a hate boner-" Ha. Boner. "-for your man."</p><p>"I still should have thought before speaking to Hank about your dilemma, and I'm sorry for that. Really, I am." </p><p>"I said it was fine." Peter shrugs. </p><p>"Alright then." Charles nods. "And really, I should have known better. I was just caught so off guard by your revelation. I should have realized that not everyone would take it the best so soon after everything that happened. It hadn't even occurred to me that you hadn't told anyone else yet."</p><p>"Yeah, we don't need to talk about it." Peter says, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. Charles nods, but Peter can't help but feel like something's wrong with that. So he huffs. "You didn't make them say shit.... It's fucked, you know? You try and protect a little kid and accidentally fuck up, so now the kid is grown up and doesn't know how to keep it together, and people get fucked, and the people who gave a shit about those fucked people get a chip on their shoulders and lash out at each other, and everytime a new milk carton spills, everyone becomes more of an asshole. So I can try and let the poor bastard know and hope my life doesn't get shanked too bad, but in the end all I'll do is confuse his life partner and make myself a target for male rage. You fuck up but you don't mean to. Those guys can kiss my ass, but they're both really sad. And daddy's a terrorist but people won't stop killing his family. So everyone is a headache, but none of you deserve what you've lost. And it's exhausting. It's fucking exhausting. And I don't know when it ends, so I'm just gonna stay in my room until it blows over, and everyone just moves on from their broken hearts, because life sucks and people being little bitches makes it worse, so might as well ignore it until I can be mentally prepared for that shit."</p><p>When Peter finally feels tired of spouting his mouth off, he looks back to Xavier only to find the man staring at him like he just recited Shakespeare, and wasn't obviously  high. Why this is, he doesn't know. Peter made sure to use extra curse words so his little rant would sound more and more like a drugged up ramble from a stoner- which it kind of was.</p><p>"Oh dear boy." He says softly, eyes full of sadness. "You and Erik are both so....." </p><p>"Nihilistic?" Peter offers.</p><p>"Lacking optimism." Charles corrects. "And willing to believe the worst out of life. I don't know why I only now see it. But then you go off to the opposite extremes, Erik holds his grudges close and struggles to put to rest. But you-"</p><p>"Thanks but no thanks." Peter says quickly. "The only character analysis I need on me is my own."</p><p>For some reason Charles doesn't seem annoyed at him for interrupting. What he says next though catches Peter off guard. "Erik is waiting outside." </p><p>He pauses, looking at Peter like he's waiting for an 'I'm out' which Peter should probably take him up on, but he just stays quiet thinking about running away. And Charles apparently takes him shutting up for once in his lifetime as an okay to roll out of his room and send in the big guns.</p><p>Peter wants more drugs.</p><p>His father clears his throat, looking like he's actually in pain. "Hello there, Peter." </p><p>"Sup, man."</p><p>"Well, I- I just wanted to say that I didn't know about you." Erik says stiffly. </p><p>"I mean, I kinda figured." Peter says like he's mocking him somehow. "Sort of why I went out of my way to tell you about it."</p><p>"Right." Erik says awkwardly.</p><p>Peter starts giggling uncontrollably, leaning back in his chair. "Oh my god. The great Magneto! The terrorist himself! Shuffling his feet like a basket case in my bedroom." </p><p>"Are you on drugs?" Erik asks, eyes horrified like he's about to ground Peter or something. God.</p><p>"Are you not?" </p><p>"Peter-</p><p>"What? You learn you knocked up my mom and forget for five minutes that I'm a fucking loser?" Peter asks innocently. "That's sweet. Really it is. But if you think this is some heartwarming father-son finding each other movie that plays every Christmas, it's not. I'm sorry. It's not. You don't want that with me." </p><p>Erik looks surprised, but says simply. "Don't tell me what I want."</p><p>"Look, what I don't want is to be a dick. I'm sorry about your daughters. Really, I am. But taking me out to the park to play catch isn't gonna make you feel better."</p><p>"Do not speak-" He booms out, but his words die. He straightens his back. "You told me you were my son." Erik says heatedly. "I don't intend to lose more children!"</p><p>And something in Peter just snaps.</p><p>Blah, blah, blah, grief is love parachuting or whatever.</p><p>But people do say love makes you crazy.</p><p>Peter stands and walks up to his father, slowly. Erik looks at him cautiously. "I'm a twin. I had a sister. Wendy. Or Wanda. Wanda and Pietro, but no one in the American suburban sixties wants to be the weird kids with foreigner names. Least of our problems really." He stops, taking a shallow breath. She died. Don't sweat it, not your fault. Mine. Sorry I wasn't fast enough, but- Too late."</p><p>Erik gapes at him like a sorry sucker of a fish, and for a second there Peter thinks he might actually start crying. Unbelievable. He doesn't know why, after all the shit this bastard's been through, the only family he has left is the mess that is Pietro Django Maximoff.</p><p>Pietro.</p><p>He bursts out laughing again, stepping away from him to sit on his bed for support. He wipes at his face- </p><p>No tears?</p><p>Nothing?</p><p>"And you know what the saddest part is?" Peter says between dry sob-like laughs. "I got her back! She died, and I got her back, and I lost her again! How pathetic is that?"</p><p>"Piet- Peter, what do you mean 'you got her back'?" Erik says slowly.</p><p>Peter shakes his head. "Wendy did some weird shit. Even different- different versions. She'd visit me from another world. The other Wendy- Wanda. She didn't look like her, didn't even act like her, but I could feel that it was. At her core. I can't describe it, you'd only get it if you met them both, but it was a feeling. They weren't the same, but I loved her for her. And now she's fucking gone too!"</p><p>"Peter, you have to tell me," Erik says urgently, kneeling in front of him. "Where is this woman now?" </p><p>"Dead!" Peter snaps at him. "Dead! Dead like Wendy! And amazing like her too! And she was more family to me than you will ever be! So don't tell me to throw out the pot and play house with you! Don't tell me to-"</p><p>"Peter." Erik interrupts him. He lifts his hand as if he wants to touch Peter, but like too gentle to be a punch or something. He retracts it. "Listen to me. I don't know who this woman is-"</p><p>"My sister." Peter bites angrily. "Being from a different universe doesn't change that. And if you're gonna say it does, I don't want to hear it, you can just leave."</p><p>Oh god, she's gone. She's gone. And Peter never said goodbye. Peter can't even go to her funeral, because even if she told her friends about it they wouldn't know how to get to his universe. Only Wanda. One of a kind in every way. </p><p>And the floodgates open.</p><p>How could she even die anyway? She was Wanda Maximoff! A complete badass, and she had control of her powers. Not like- No one could kill her. </p><p>"A different- How can you know for sure?"</p><p>"Because she wouldn't just stop coming. She was good. Better than any asshole in this shitty universe. She was family. And she'd come back. She would- Dad, she would!" His voice breaks off into a whimper.</p><p>Dad stops being a hesitant bitch and cups his face with his hands, surprising Peter with how gentle Magneto can be. "Okay. Okay, I believe you." It feels like a lie. Dad stands and pulls him into a hug that Peter can't help but return. He buries his face in his dad's shoulder as he feels the arms tighten around him. </p><p>"I can't undo the past to be there for you. I wish I could but I can't. But I can be here now- If you'll let me. Please let me."</p><p>Peter swallows. "Alright."</p><p>"Good. You won't be alone anymore."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, sorry for the lack of our girl. I just think that that's how Peter in particular would process things- by ignoring everything.</p><p>Next time: An Erik pov lasting five years because.... I want to scratch a dadneto itch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Dadneto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Erik pov lasting five years because.... I want to scratch a dadneto itch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I scratched it so bad you guys. I scratched it. I also made some fucking people apologize to Peter because he deserves it. &lt;3</p><p>I know this fic really has to rely on the Peter/Pietro-Wendy/Wanda difference to differentiate the two universes' version of the twins. But.... Erik and only Erik calling Peter by his birth name is favorite trope of mine, so....</p><p>Sorry that his thoughts on Wanda aren't.... it, but try and look at it from his perspective.</p><p>Also, Peter does go into a depressive state for a part of this, so warnings for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry I trashed your house, man."</p><p>"Oh that was you? Honestly, I had other concerns at the time...."</p><p>Erik is ashamed to admit he didn't think much of his son when he first met him. It hurts to think about now, the way he so casually dismissed his own child when he so clearly needed him. Clearly now, anyways, knowing what Erik knows now.</p><p>Erik has Peter move to Genosha after he confides in him that he'd wanted to leave the mansion for awhile. He wanted to stay with the girl masquerading as his sister in wherever she comes from. Likely what caused her to run off in the first place.</p><p>His son swears her other universe is a real place that he's been to before- a notion that Erik keeps finding new things to feel horror over; How easily his child buys into this story and with such devotion, the fact that Pietro was willing to move a universe away from him, even the ridiculous possibility that his son actually was a universe away from him for a small amount of time.</p><p>It terrifies him to no end. </p><p>And he knows the girl exists. She was there, watching when Pietro told him of their relation. It made him quite uneasy at the time, but then he said what he did and Erik couldn't think much of anything else after that.</p><p>Erik supposes he understands. He himself has felt so desperate to the point that he's fallen to the trappings of the first source of solace he can find, regardless of his own common sense. But Pietro's insistence on this girl's validity is downright unnerving.</p><p>But she's gone now. </p><p>Whatever she wanted with Peter she got it. Maybe the request to move him over to her supposed universe scared her off, or maybe she drained him of something. But what? Pietro doesn't have a cent to his name and Charles' bank account numbers are untouched. If she wanted to take him, kidnap him, she'd have done it long before the point they were at when she disappeared. So what was her game? To play with his grieving son's emotions?</p><p>Their silverware starts shaking, causing Charles to reach out a hand to ground Erik in the moment. Peter is safe now. He's in Erik's care and the girl is gone.</p><p>"We thought it was a joke. We didn't even know he had lost a twin sister. He'd joke about her too, regardless of a mention of the alternate universe."</p><p>Erik remembers, from when he was staying at the school, or what was left of it and rebuilding the mansion with Jean Grey. He didn't think much of his boy, but he did find it annoying when he'd jokingly mention his 'dead twin sister.' Death isn't a topic Erik takes lightly after all, and to see a grown man acting like a child make fun of it infuriated them.</p><p>Looking back though.... He was blind, wasn't he? </p><p>Pietro must have been hurting, horribly. A few months after Cairo was when he first met the girl he preferred over his own father. Hurting, horribly, and Erik was too busy being annoyed at his defenses to see what was right in front of him. He didn't care.</p><p>He may have lost the privilege of saying he loved Peter from the moment he laid eyes on him, but he will always love him from here on out.    </p><p>Hank McCoy visits Genosha to apologize. Likely because Charles, this time with Pietro's explicit consent (A shrug. "I already talked about this shit to them anyways.") called the school again in search of clues for this mystery girl. </p><p>That's why McCoy's visit is tinged with the idea of 'Well I didn't know he was mentally ill!' Which Erik finds more annoying than he should given that he himself regrets how he went about a lot of things regarding his son now that he knows how far gone Pietro was.</p><p>"I'm really, really sorry the mansion wasn't the healthiest environment for you. And I'm really sorry that we didn't notice.... um.... A lot of things regarding. I sincerely hope staying here will do you good. And.... You're a really good person. I didn't- I didn't make you think I thought any different, did I?"</p><p>"No!" Pietro smiles at him, too gracious for his own good. "It's totally fine, dude! Don't worry about it!"</p><p>No, it's not totally fine. Erik's done things, horrible things, but that does not mean his children should be othered as a result. They didn't do anything. They were innocent. </p><p>Hank tells both Pietro and Charles, and even Erik, that they would be welcomed with open arms if they ever wanted to go back to the mansion and leaves them be. Afterwards Erik studies his son's face for his emotions. If the encounter upset him, comforted him, affected his mental state for better or for worse. </p><p>Pietro just stares back at him before sighing and standing, walking over to Erik and wrapping his arm around his waist. Erik immediately returns the gesture with an arm over his shoulders. </p><p>It's not always easy. The loss of that girl, the loss of his sister for a second time, destroying him emotionally. Some days Pietro doesn't even want to leave his bed, sometimes only doing so at Erik's coaxing, sometimes remaining in bed and leaving Erik helpless to do anything besides convincing him to care for his basic needs. </p><p>This perplexes Charles greatly. "It was my understanding that Peter experienced the world at a slower pace than everyone else. It was why he was so hyperactive. Never one to sit still."</p><p>"So what? The hours he remains in bed are like days to him and yet he's still left in this state?"</p><p>"When he was at the mansion he had missions, students, even the drugs to keep him distracted." Charles explains and then grabs his hand when his mind goes to dark places. "Avoiding his emotions were doing him no good either. It is hard now, but he can at least start healing from this."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Pietro whispers to him on one such day. </p><p>"For what?" Erik asks as he runs his fingers through his son's hair. He's sitting on his bed next to him as he lays. It's a content moment, between Erik's attempts to coerce him up for meals.</p><p>"I don't know why I'm like this." Pietro says. "I'm not strong like you or..... I know I've been through shit, but it's far from the worst things that's ever happened. And you're not wallowing like a baby."</p><p>"Trauma isn't a competition, mein leibling." Erik coos as gently as he can. "And when I didn't wallow I was doing much worse. And no amount of trauma I've been through will make up for the pain I've put on anyone else. I think you're mountains stronger than me for that." He leans down to press a kiss to his crown.</p><p>There are things he doesn't regret. The men that took Anya, the men who took Nina and Magda. They didn't deserve life. Even Shaw, Erik can't bring himself to have remorse for besides the fact that he chose his vengeance over a happy life with Charles at the time.</p><p>For that reasoning alone, he knows he won't kill the girl if she ever crosses his path again. Even if her lies manipulated Pietro into being so horribly dependent on her that her abandonment left him so destroyed.</p><p>Slowly- painfully slowly- Pietro starts to get better. He gets up on his own, without his father's help, takes care of himself. It's good. Really good. Delightful even. Not only is Erik relieved by this improvement, but-</p><p>All the things that seemed so annoying when he first met the boy are now little joys in Erik's life. Just like how the animals Nina would always bring home never irritated him the way they should have, or how Anya's incessant clinging to his leg warmed his heart despite the chafing. And he finds himself excited to learn how Pietro's day goes, just as he did with his sisters.</p><p>Pietro seems to find a sort of happiness again. He goes out for runs, makes crude jokes (that actually seem to be out of fun) and lights up Genosha with his smile.</p><p>Then it's what Pietro eloquently refers to as 'divorced kid shit' when it comes to holidays. Basically spending most of Hanukah with Erik and most of Passover with Marya and his half sister, among other events. But every once in awhile he runs over to the other. He decides to spend his birthday with Erik, as Marya stopped celebrating it after Wanda's passing. Yet another thing Erik would have done different had he been there for his upbringing.</p><p>He doesn't tell Pietro about this, but he's actually quite mad at Marya for keeping his children from him. Yes, he knows neither of them knew of her pregnancy when they were together. And that after their split, Erik went off the grid, making it impossible for her to contact him. And- </p><p>And after Anya, he even sees why she wouldn't want to. </p><p>But he ran into her, most certainly sometime after Pietro and Wanda were born. Not long before his false imprisonment for a death he tried to prevent. They spent a- not even a night together, she left shortly afterwards. Marya told him she remarried, told him she had kids back home but he thought- He was just happy she found a type of peace.</p><p>They must have been young, young enough for Erik to have been there for certain milestones. Young and alive, and he could have- he could have saved her. Saved both of them.</p><p>"I don't tell them about Wanda." Pietro confides, speaking of the imposter. It's always 'Wanda' when it comes to the woman, and 'Wendy' when it comes to his sister and Erik's daughter. "We don't even talk about Wendy much."</p><p>"Well neither do we, leibling." Erik says softly, running his fingers through his son's hair. He yearns to know more about his lost daughter, but Pietro never speaks in detail about her. Just reiterates that she was absolutely amazing. Erik believes him, but still wants to know more. Her favorite color, favorite song, was she shy or outgoing? All the he'd wanted to know about his other children and had the chance to.</p><p>They don't speak of the woman much either, though he brings her up every once in awhile. Erik considers showing him the illogicality of her story, but he remembers the words Pietro threw at him that night and fears losing him too much to say it to his face.</p><p>Pietro looks up at him, and smiles sadly. "Well... For starters, she did a lot of weird shit." Erik gave a small laugh, but his son didn't, his face falling to a frown. "Sometimes I don't think you actually get just how weird the shit she did was....." He pauses, staring hard at Erik. "..... She also liked cookies."</p><p>Pietro gives him a copy of a picture featuring the both of them celebrating an American holiday for children. So young, adorable in their little costumes. Innocent. Like Anya had been, like Nina had been, Erik should have been there for them. He could have prevented this. Even if his track record says otherwise maybe- Maybe this time would have been different. Wanda would have lived a long life as beautiful as her and Pietro wouldn't have been so broken. </p><p>After that, Pietro refrains from speaking of this woman entirely.</p><p>Charles can't tell if he thinks of her and despite that, Erik is still very grateful that his son has such a useful ability- One that gives him defenses against mind control. Even the overwhelming desire to understand his son's stance on his manipulator is not enough to rid himself that. </p><p>There is a tell though. A look. One he gets when he speaks of his sister, one he got when he spoke of the woman. A sad, loving, wishing look. It's how Erik knows Pietro is at least thinking about one of her.</p><p>How much is in ode to the real Wendy and how much goes to the woman posing as her?</p><p>A few years in and Charles decides to do what he does best: Start a school. Not a giant school, like the one in Westchester. But a school. Genosha is flourishing, becoming a beautiful city in a manner of years, leading to many mutants and mutant families relocating to live in the mutant safe home. At Charles' insistence they even allow allied humans with mutant relations to live with their families.</p><p>Charles' school starts as primary for children who've not yet manifested their abilities before immediately growing to include all school age children. He fears stepping on the Westchester school's toes, but Erik assures him that a species can have more than one school. </p><p>Pietro helps, of course, immediately stepping back into his former job as gym teacher. This brings a whole new joy to his son's eyes, one that almost makes him look more like Charles' son than Erik's. It reminds him of the admitted happiness he felt all those years ago guiding that first class to control their abilities.</p><p>At one point one of those children Charles favored, Erik forgets his name, it was the whiny person that was there when Erik was fighting Jean Grey, but he comes to visit and offer Pietro an apology as well. </p><p>"You spent years 'finding yourself' and you didn't grow a rattail?" Pietro says incredulously. </p><p>The person gives a small chuckle to acknowledge the question before carrying on. "I am so sorry for how we left things. I never should have said those things to you."</p><p>"I said some pretty shitty things too." Pietro says in return.</p><p>"Did you though?" The person asks, cocking his head to the side for extra measure. "Looking back, what I said was definitely a lot worse. And I'm sorry. I was just so full of rage- and I'm not trying to excuse anything! I shouldn't have taken it out on you."</p><p>"Eh, you fucked up." Pietro says simply. "Far from the worst thing anyone's ever done because they were sad." </p><p>Erik wonders if he'd have said that if he knew Erik was eavesdropping as he feels a pang in his heart thinking over the horrible things he's done in his son's presence. Pietro did eventually confide in him that his actions scared him away from telling him sooner.</p><p>"Doesn't make it okay."</p><p>"I guess not but it was a long time ago. I think it's better to move on from things that suck." </p><p>"I'm really glad you're doing better." The boy says. "I didn't know what you were going through when we were on the team."</p><p>A long pause washes over them. Erik wonders if he should go lest he be caught by them both leaving when he hears his son speak softly. "Well the worst of it came after you left for your hippie retreat, so it's fine."</p><p>He thinks over those words for long after the sunglasses boy leaves, but pushes it away. Everything's been going so well. Pietro's been doing so well. He probably doesn't even think of that imposter anymore, as it should be. He's healed from his experience with her.</p><p>Though Erik's never seen him more happy than he is six months later, when Pietro becomes so chipper the sun seems to shine with him. A few weeks later he goes to Erik with a request.</p><p>"Hey, an old friend I haven't seen in awhile just invited me to stay with her so I can meet her kids, so would you mind if I leave for a hot second? Just like a week."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Wanda is not having the best time in the world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Wanting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda is not having the best time in the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, um, I made a.... small change to Avengers Endgame for this. As of now, it doesn't serve much plot purpose besides showing that Wanda is a *force* of nature. I just sorta figured, yeah the movie couldn't let this happen because it's movie narrative. But I'm writing a fanfic, and fanfic narrative does what it wants.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her knees digging into the dirt of the ground, Wanda cries out, alone.</p><p>"Where is he?" She sobs, clutching at the empty space where he once was. "Where is he?" </p><p>Vaguely, she registers Sam trying to contact Steve- Steve? He's gone too. Where- Where- A portal opens. Several portals open. Golden circles spinning, not unlike the portals she would open, leading to another world. No, not another world. The compound where-</p><p>She feels her own power coursing through her in a way she's never felt before as she flies into battle. The moment she sees him, not an ounce of regard for what he's done to her, Wanda doesn't even think. Just leaps to the ground, halting him in his tracks.</p><p>She wants him dead. She wants him to regret ever crossing her path. "You took everything from me."</p><p>"I don't even know who you are." He says, as if unaware of just what Wanda intends to do to him. </p><p>"You will."</p><p>She lifts the two giant crates of rubble with her power, crashing them into him.  He stumbles back and she blasts him again and again, letting out all her hurt and pain on him, until finally she's up close. He attacks her with his sword, but she easily breaks it. She lifts him up in the air, reveling in his struggle as she tears his armor from him. </p><p>He calls for backup, the ships overhead reigning down fire on the battlefield. Wanda lifts one arm, halting the fire. With the other arm, she holds him, tightening her grip. With the flick of her forefinger, she snaps his neck leaving him dead.</p><p>She stares at his corpse for a long moment, before remembering the fight raging around her. All his minions, more than likely ready to die doing the thing she killed Vision to prevent. Wanda looks down at her arms, glowing deep red. In another moment, she unleashes her rage and anger, and everyone who still calls Thanos their leader falls to their deaths. </p><p>And Wanda- </p><p>Wanda collapses into tears.</p><p>Stark has most of them directed to stay in the backup compound. Wanda refuses to talk to anyone else, holds off their worried glances and the questions in their minds with a flick of her wrist. She doesn't want astonishment, she doesn't want to be thanked, she doesn't want anything except for Vision to be alive again, to soothe her, and assure her that everything will be okay.</p><p>She washes off the dirt of battle in the shower, but it doesn't cleanse her of the day's events. Maybe nothing would.</p><p>She locks her door as though in any moment someone will break through her will and knock, asking how she's doing, how she's feeling, what the hell that was? And Wanda doesn't want their questions, let alone give them answers. </p><p>Wanda lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, pushing away tears as they once again threaten to fall out of her. She's been in this position before. Reeling from the death of- of her entire world, in a new room in a new compound where she'd tell herself to do good to honor his memory, completely alone.</p><p>Well not completely. </p><p>Peter. </p><p>She should go to him. Create the portal and just go. Collapse in his arms and pour her heart out. To feel him and hear his words of comfort settle into her soul, soothing her for the night.</p><p>She should go to him.</p><p>She wants to go to him.</p><p>But-</p><p>She found another Pietro, in another universe, easing the ever present grief as it threatened to swallow her whole in a way no one- not even Vision managed to do for her. </p><p>And- no.</p><p>She loves Peter, but not because he's Pietro. He's not Pietro. Or he is, but he isn't. There are a million differences between her brothers for every one similarity they share. But something- a feeling- an essence of Pietro's lived in Peter in a way it wouldn't with anyone else. Besides all the other Pietro's of the multiverse, she supposes. But Peter understood what it's like to have the person you've trusted more than anyone else since conception ripped away. </p><p>She met him on accident. He never tried to replace Pietro and she never wanted him to. They'd never even called each other brother and sister to each other's faces. If Wanda were to look out into the multiverse and scour for another Vision, she'd want her Vision, nothing less. Not a companion to share in her grief, but the love she lost. She doesn't want any other lover. She doesn't even want a new friend. She just wants him. </p><p>And the friends she already had. </p><p>But Natasha is dead, Clint is already on his way back home to his family, and Steve will be gone soon enough. She can sense that now that Steve has a way to return to Peggy Carter, to his love, to his happiness, the thought is unable to leave his mind. It's been- God, five years. A hard five years and he wants that peace. He'll be gone soon enough as well. </p><p>Wait, five years?</p><p>
  <em>"I'm like- sixty two percent sure that there was some time travel business with this other timeline where everyone died. This is the good timeline. I guess my universe is playing catch up. So you're not really time traveling when you're coming over, but the time travel's already been done for you." </em>
</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>No-</p><p>Her trance broken, Wanda stumbles out of bed, falling on her back but she gets up. She summons the portal, running through it and-</p><p>The room is empty. His stuff- gone. His pictures- gone. The drugs he keeps under his bed- gone. Peter- gone. Dust covers everything that remains. Gone. Gone for a long time. Gone for years even. As gone as-</p><p>As-</p><p>No.</p><p>Wanda throws the door open with her powers, running through the hall and down the stairs to the office Peter once pointed out as the 'Doghouse', whatever that meant. She shoots it open, startling the blue man from that funeral into standing.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"Peter." She says, straight to the point. "Where is he?" He's alive, she can tell. But far away, like he's on a mission or visiting his family or otherwise out. But his room is all but empty of any trace or sense of him. </p><p>"I-" Recognition flickers within him. And then. Fear. An old friend at this point. "I-" This is fruitless. She waves her hand, sending her power to him. His eyes turn red and the word comes out. "Genosha."</p><p>
  <em>I have to call Erik and Char-</em>
</p><p>No. </p><p>She leaves the mansion without any proof that she was there in the first place, minds forgetting what they see as they see her. Wanda goes to Genosha, not knowing the way from Peter running her there but knowing it because she says she does. No one pays her any mind when she arrives. </p><p>For a moment though, Wanda halts in her tracks. Charles Xavier stares at her. Or stares through her. Looks in her direction as though sensing a presence but not being able to see anything- or not sensing anything at all at the same time. Not even suspicious, just vaguely curious.</p><p>"Charles?" Peter's father asks. "Something wrong?"</p><p>He hesitates for minute. Then smiles at the man, looking away from her. "No."</p><p>Wanda sighs in relief before proceeding as the natural tug towards Peter becomes stronger and stronger. A room. Gently, more gently than she's been in awhile, she turns the doorknob and slowly pushes it opening. She stands by the open door, not knowing what to say.</p><p>His back is facing her, but he turns his head slowly, so slow for him, and stares at her. A beat. He just stares. His eyes become wet and Wanda can sense the overwhelming emotions exploding inside them, hides them from any nearby telepaths, even as they seem to overflow with the intensity of them.</p><p>He runs to her. Despite herself, Wanda smiles as she's lifted off her feet in a quick hug, Peter squeezing her so hard she thinks he might never let go. And she doesn't want him to.</p><p>He does though, her feet back on the floor. He pulls away only so that he can cup her face in his hands like she's something precious and fragile. Tears run freely down his face and she thinks they might be falling from her as well.</p><p>"You're here. You're- I thought you died!" He says desperately. "I thought my dead sister died twice!" </p><p>"I did die."</p><p>She spills everything. Talks about Vision, Thanos, the stone, the snap, the dust, the years, the battle. The power. She speaks of how he was gone when she came back. How badly Wanda wanted them to hurt for all they've hurt her.</p><p>Of course it all ends in Peter gaping at her like a fish, eyes wide in unbridled horror. "Oh my fucking holy mother of-" He pulls into a tight embrace. "Okay, what do you need me to do? Do you want me to stay with you in your world? I'll have to fight with my dad about it, but I'm a grownass man who can dimension hop if I want to. Or you can stay with me in mine. I'll have to talk to Dad first, he doesn't believe me about you. I know we're the only ones who can go through your magic portal, but we can have Charles look into your mind-"</p><p>"No!" Wanda says quickly. No one looks into her mind. She puts on a brave smile. "You don't have to do all that. Really. </p><p>He's happy here. She can tell. Happy with his dad. Happy in a way Wanda can't let him ruin for her. </p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"I'll visit. Everyday, like it was, if that's okay with you."</p><p>"That's more than okay with me." Peter smiles at her, somehow brightening this dark abyss Wanda feels herself in. He hugs her again. "I'm so happy you're back!" </p><p>She hugs him back and says nothing in return. </p><p>Two weeks later, two weeks of assuring everyone besides Peter that she's fine, two weeks of assuring Peter she's okay living alone in her world after what happened. Two weeks without Vision.</p><p>Peter still teaches, and now he has a family to keep him busy. But more than once he makes it clear that he'd be willing to 'bail' on any of that at the drop of the hat. Wanda never takes him up on his offers though.</p><p>"That's not fair." He says into her hair.</p><p>"Nothing is fair."</p><p>Nothing. At least in her world.</p><p>No one even cares what she wants in this-</p><p>Just a burial. Just a goodbye. She can't bring him back but-</p><p>All she asks for is a goodbye.</p><p>"You saved your world, Wanda." Peter says, determination in his eyes. "And you were the love of that guy's life. You deserve a say in this shit. It's the least your world can do."</p><p>"I want him back." Wanda whispers, and then louder. "I want him back."</p><p>Peter runs a hand down her face. "Then get him back."</p><p>She's getting him back.</p><p>But when has Wanda ever gotten what she wants? The world is run by people much stronger- with much more influence than her and they have no reason to care for one grieving woman's pleas- </p><p>She could always convince them-</p><p>No. That's not her. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. She doesn't want another incident. She just wants to do this one thing for the man she loved.</p><p>Wanda could call Stark (Stark. Tick. Tick. Tick.) but would he even be on her side? Would anyone be on her side? The Vision- the weapon, pounds of vibranium, that substance shouldn't be put to waste, buried underground. Is she the crazy one? For wanting to offer the love of her life a human goodbye?</p><p>She was next of kin, they didn't even ask her what she wanted for him, it was a human rights violation.</p><p>But he wasn't human to them.</p><p>"I can't feel you." Wanda leaves, wondering if her desires for him, with him, meant anything in the grand scheme of her universe.</p><p>She should go back to Peter, who'll beg her to bring him to her universe to do a jailbreak, or have her stay there and fight with his dad over her placing, or any other catastrophic act he's willing to do to himself for the sake of her happiness. Or she could go to Clint's farm, who'd never turn her away, and disrupt the happy family life he just got back. Or visit Sam and Barnes to see what their doing and force herself back into missions and- Or she could just stay at the new compound where she'll be all by herself besides visitations.</p><p>She belongs nowhere.</p><p>So she goes to a place where she could have belonged.</p><p>She reopens the letter, the undeniable proof that The Vision was as human as anyone else, that he loved her and wanted things any other couple should be promised to have. </p><p>
  <b>To grow old in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>V.</b>
</p><p>Reduced to scraps.</p><p>Her knees digging into the dirt of the ground, Wanda cries out, alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I briefly considered having Tony still do the snap, because Thanos' minions would still be trying to get and do it themselves in spite of death or shit. But a) I figured that someone would get mad if I kill Thanos and not take the opportunity to save Tony and b) I figured if we're gonna have Wanda kill Thanos, go big or go home.</p><p>I know there's that question of if Tony was alive, would he let this happen to Vision. And my answer is just; Wanda didn't ask. No one told him. He's just living his best domestic life.</p><p>I don't plan on having Tony show up, but I guess the door's still op..... Oh shit, I forgot about Spiderverse.</p><p>Next time: A newly couple just moved to town! A regular husband and- WandaVision Wan-WandaVision Wanda- All great expectations, lead to complications- Cause we got love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A newly couple just moved to town! A regular husband and- WandaVision Wan-WandaVision Wanda- All great expectations, lead to complications- Cause we got love!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed the holidays from episode five's theme song. I remember reading someone on tumblr talk about showing Billy and Tommy celebrating Christian holidays being Jewish erasure. I love Evan and Lizzy’s portrayals, but I at least want to write their characters as Jewish. (I know what Wanda did with Hydra. I- I don’t know what to do about that.)</p><p>I also got rid of the costume part- I thought about having Vision dress up as a dreidel for Hanukah, but I didn't know how that would go over. I'm not Jewish, so if I ever write anything about it incorrectly, tell me, I don't mean any disrespect. It’s just a small part now, but I’d like advice on how to address it moving forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vision and Wanda stare happily at their- As the applause rings out in celebration. She's never felt so happy. He carries her to bed that night, they sleep together in their twin beds-</p><p>Twin?</p><p>Double beds. </p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>There's a door. An everyday door. An ordinary door. Leading to an everyday, ordinary closet.</p><p>Vision doesn't even look that closet's way. Neither does Agnes. Neither do the Harts. But Wanda-</p><p>Wanda is doing just grand. </p><p>So what if she throws the door an occasional glance now and then? So what if before she goes to sleep at night (the first ever since-) the only thing keeping her up is thoughts of that door? So what if there's a tugging in her stomach to go through it? </p><p>But why? </p><p>And why does she not want to?</p><p>Wanda can't remember. </p><p>She wakes up in the middle of the night to banging that merely turns out to be branches. (Of course. What else could it have been-) Vision takes off to join the neighborhood watch in inspiration of their little scare. Wanda has a PTA meeting to attend soon, but in the meantime-</p><p>She just stares at it.</p><p>What will she find if she opens the door? </p><p>She doesn't want to open the door (Why not?) so why is the door even there? She could really just.... Get rid of it. </p><p>No. No, she can't. The door needs to stay. She needs the door.</p><p>(But why?)</p><p>Wanda walks closer and closer to the door, not opening it but instead leaning her face on the wood. </p><p>Another bang. Another. Wanda snaps out of it, running outside to find- </p><p>What the heck?</p><p>A toy. A toy helicopter. But it- it's different. It's- (Red). But-</p><p>Agnes. Oh yes, of course! The PTA meeting. They walk together, Agnes giving little pieces of advice on how to deal with Dottie, the neighborhood bombshell. And Wanda hopes being the only one wearing pants isn't too much of a bother. Wanda just wants to fit in. To belong. </p><p>"The devil is in the details!"</p><p>"That's not the only place the devil is." </p><p>Of course, Wanda already belongs. With Vision. With- And that's perfect for her. But she wants to belong with them too. For them to see her, and accept her, and think of her as one of them. An everyday, ordinary woman.</p><p>(I want them to see you as I see you.)</p><p>(What did he see?)</p><p>"For the children!"</p><p>Wanda snaps out of it. "For the children!" She says too late.</p><p>For the children.</p><p>The children-</p><p>(Wanda, are you okay!?)</p><p>(By the end of the episode you realize it was all a bad dream. None of it was real.)</p><p>For the children.</p><p>"She does it herself."</p><p>How does anyone do anything? She does it herself. All by herself.</p><p>The talent show goes haywire. Nothing goes according to plan. So Wanda improvises, and somehow, of course, it all works out in the end. No one suspects anything odd about them and they make a wonderful impression on the town. Somehow. </p><p>They run back home jovially, ecstatic about the amazing day. They dance and- </p><p>She glances at the door.</p><p>It's different somehow. Still a presence Wanda needs and can't stand at the same time. But it looks different- in a way Wanda can't describe. Red.</p><p>Red?</p><p>"Wanda?" </p><p>No.</p><p>They laugh together. "And it was all-"</p><p>"For the children!"</p><p>Children. A baby. Her baby. Her family. A family with Vision. Everything she could ever ask for. They kiss again, all the happiness in the world exudes out of her coloring the universe. She and Vision look around in wonder at the beauty of their home.</p><p>(Beekeeper. Why a beekeeper? What did he want? What did he want with them? Wanda just got what she wanted. Wanda just got her husband, their child, the family together. She can't give them up now (yet) (No.))</p><p>That red door's not so odd now. </p><p>She still doesn't open it.</p><p>Wanda's pregnancy moves almost at the speed of- of her br- of him- at the speed of light! So they hurry to get everything done. </p><p>"You know, I know someone who can get this done lickity-split!" She says off-handedly. And by the rate her pregnancy is going, lickity split is what they need. "He's a world away though!" </p><p>(Not that it would be hard to get him here though....)</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Who is she..... talking about?</p><p>Nevermind, there's much too much to worry about right now. </p><p>(Everything. Everything not going to plan. All the signs that- (Wanda.... I think there's something wrong here.)) </p><p>But that's okay. Nothing's ever gone to plan. Nothing. But that's okay. Because even ruined plans lead to happy results in this world. </p><p>In this-</p><p>Vision misses the birth of their first child, he's there for the second. He walks out their doctor and Wanda and Geraldine coo over their children. </p><p>"I'm a twin." She says softly. That's right. "I had a brother. Pietro." She looks down at her beautiful baby boys and sings- </p><p>A lullaby.</p><p>Mama's lullaby.</p><p>"He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?"</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>"What?" </p><p>Wanda whips her head to look at Geraldine, a tear running down her face.</p><p>(He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?)</p><p>But Pietro was killed by Ultron. He was.</p><p>Wasn't he?</p><p>Wasn't he? </p><p>Not here. Not anymore. Everything is so perfect here. Everything was being so perfect here- </p><p>If it's true, than it's true. It can't be less true here, can it? (Why can't it?) And she still misses him so much but- </p><p>But she can't take it out on Geraldine.</p><p>"I think my family needs some alone time, dear." Wanda says softly. </p><p>"Wanda, don't-"</p><p>"My family needs alone time."</p><p>Geraldine pauses, nods and heads off. </p><p>On her way out, she passes Vision. "Geraldine? Where are going?"</p><p>She smiles politely. "You're family needs alone time."</p><p>"Wait-" He calls as she walks away. </p><p>"Vision." He turns, looking as he did when- No- when-</p><p>When he died.</p><p>No. No. No, he didn't. No, he didn't. This is real. This is perfect, and happy, and real. </p><p>"We can go wherever we want."</p><p>"No, we can't."</p><p>What has she done?</p><p>They take their babies, their big, beautiful babies who look too old to be born today, and they watch tv. If Wanda glances over at that red door, it doesn't matter.</p><p>(What would he say about this? About her? What would either of them say?) </p><p>She think she might remember where the door leads. Wanda holds onto Tommy and watches with her family. This family. </p><p>Geraldine doesn't come over the next day. She stays- wherever she wants to stay besides Wanda's house. Agnes does come over, when it feels like Wanda is drowning in newborn baby bliss. And her babies aren't babies anymore. </p><p>"Kids. Can't control them. No matter how hard you try."</p><p>No. No, you can't.</p><p>The song. The theme song (How had she not noticed that before?) plays. Making things up as we go along. Pictures of all of them throughout the years. (None of it's right though. She's the only one-) Celebrating five birthdays in one. Vision and the boys celebrating different holidays- lighting a menorah on Hanukah, making hand turkeys on Thanksgiving, grabbing at a bowl of candy for Valentines Day- (He gets so much sadder as it progresses.) The four of them playing together at the park, laughing, having such a great time. Sitting down together for a picnic.</p><p>So happy.</p><p>The twins don't look at the door either. But why not? She can't control them any other time. </p><p>Then again no one else has ever gone near her portals. No one besides her and Peter. </p><p>Their day goes as normal. "Life moves pretty fast out in the suburbs." They even get a dog to make things even more picture perfect. Vision goes to work even though it's- What day is it again? The boys point this out, and now there's a second where they believed their father didn't love them with all his heart.</p><p>Peter didn't think his father loved him. That he would love him.</p><p>"Do you have a brother, mom?" </p><p>"I do. Two actually. But they're both so far away, and.... that makes me.... sad sometimes." She glances at the door, looking redder than ever before. He's not so far out of reach, but-</p><p>Bang. </p><p>Bang.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>"Mom, what's that?"</p><p>No.</p><p>Toy rockets. No, missiles. They sent in missiles to her home? To her family's home? </p><p>The dog gets out, Wanda throws the toy missiles out of her home, and makes her standing very clear. They stay away from her and the people she loves.</p><p>"You're holding thousands of people hostage! Including one of our agents. Monica Rambeau. Geraldine?"</p><p>Geraldine? Well, they can have her back. They just need to back off. She'll do everything. Geraldine comes flying out- safe as can be of course- and Wanda makes sure nothing ever comes to snatch away this life she's created.</p><p>(Thousands?)</p><p>(No, he's just trying to scare her.)</p><p>(It was only Geraldine.)</p><p>(Only Monica. And she's safe now. No one else is caught in this creation.)</p><p>(Lagos. When you make a mess you didn't mean to.)</p><p>(Mama? Papa?)</p><p>(No, they look nothing alike.)</p><p>(Neither did Pietro and Peter.)</p><p>Wanda goes back home, helps her kids search for their missing dog, and.... (Your mom won't let him get far.) (They're not real. No one is suffering. All this does is bring the four of them happiness. No sadness.) </p><p>And she remedies her children's broken hearts when their dog turns up dead in Agnes' yard. </p><p>(Somethings are forever.)</p><p>A sad ending to a- a perfect day. </p><p>Wanda stares at the door again. Peter's behind that door. He never did get the chance to meet Vision. Or spend much time on her planet. What would he think of this world? He'd be impressed, surely. Why wouldn't he be? A show of her power, the power he never doubted she had. To bring joy. And no one gets hurt.</p><p>No one.</p><p>She doesn't know what Vision's talking about. But he's yelling at her. Yelling. He never used to yell before. Never. But now he is. So she yells back.</p><p>Stop.</p><p>She's on the couch, he's not yelling anymore but he's not making any sense.</p><p>Stop.</p><p>(It's wrong. It's wrong.) How can it be wrong? How can him being alive, them having children, be wrong?</p><p>Stop.</p><p>She can't control him. </p><p>STOP.</p><p>What he's saying-</p><p>EVERYTHING NEEDS TO STOP.</p><p>They go to bed that night. Happy. Happy. She reaches over, grabbing his hand in the darkness. </p><p>(Does Vision even need to sleep?)</p><p>Wanda doesn't sleep. She stays wide awake with her eyes closed. She's safe next to him. But- </p><p>Her family. It's missing something. It's breaking. Falling apart at the seams. And Wanda is- Wanda is drowning. Wanda drowns a lot though, doesn't she? A lot. But she always had someone. Had Pietro, who's gone forever, had Vision, who thinks she's some sort of monster, had Peter, who-</p><p>The tugging, it's back and stronger than ever. She's ignored it until now. Learned to live with it. Why though? Why not bring her brother into her happy world, and happy family? He'd love it here, love the twins, and- And Wanda needs him. Wanda needs him.</p><p>She slips out from under the covers. Vision doesn't stir. She sneaks away, out of their bedroom, down the stairs, to the door- The only thing that never changes with every new morning. </p><p>Wanda finally lets herself open it and walk through.</p><p>It's different from how it normally is. There's a small feeling, pulling her back to her home, trying to push her away from the other world. But she needs to see him. She knew all along, she'd need to see him eventually. And she's finally ready. Finally.</p><p>"Wanda?" Peter smiles, looking almost relieved. "Oh good. I was getting scared you died for another five ye-"</p><p>She strides to him, ignoring his words, throwing her arms around his waist. He immediately hugs back, resting his chin on the top of her head.</p><p>He's here. Her brother is here.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did something else horrible happen in your universe? Seriously, how does anyone sleep over there? At least in my world it takes years and years before some new horrible thing happens."</p><p>"Nothing's wrong. Everything's just wonderful. I'm sorry to worry you. But.... There are some people I'd like you to meet." Wanda glances at the door then back at him. He smiles at her, and she feels a rush of reassurance. Everything is going to work out okay.</p><p>(Why didn't he go through the portal himself?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This entire fic was based off of a wish I had. A wish to not live in a world where I had to listen to doubters about Evan Peters playing fox Peter Maximoff.</p><p>Honestly, this is how I would have done it if I was in charge of WandaVision. I wouldn't have played around, made it a mystery. I'd prop up this door as the mystery, make Wanda say weird cryptic shit, and halfway through the series be like, 'Oh yeah, btw the multiverse exists, and this is Wanda's best friend from another movie franchise. Deal with it.' Barely even any setup. Just put it in.</p><p>I probably wouldn't have them call each other ‘brother and sister’ in the beginning, just for the audiences to adjust to their relationship and have it develop onscreen, but you know- benefit of writing the set up. </p><p>I briefly considered having Wanda bring him in from the get-go as a side character. But I wanted to give props to my original scene idea. And also, I kinda think that it's Wanda's love for Vision and the kids that gave them the free will they had. But neither Vision nor the kids had any memory of anything outside of the hex, so they didn't know to be suspicious at first.</p><p>Next time.... Haven't decided yet. Either SWORD is out of their wits, or Peter has a weird day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has a weird day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't really know what's going on, but that's okay. He runs to get his nephew, but not before sticking his tongue out at the camera he assumes is there for the family photo. He doesn't say anything about Wanda not really dressing for a picture, but he is giving her little animal a noogie so who is he to judge? </p><p>The words are a fun touch though. "Peter Maximoff" "WandaVision" He assumes that's what Wanda has her movie camera do when it takes a picture. WandaVision though. That's not that weird thing Wanda told him about, is it? Mashing a couple's names together to be cutesy? Yeah, Peter doesn't get that.</p><p>Killer song though.</p><p>"I'm sorry, could you be so kind as to explain this relationship to me again?" Wanda's husband - who she did not mention was British by the way - asks as the three of them sit at their counter table.</p><p>"Uh, well, as you know, my twin brother unfortunately passed several years ago. Well-" Wanda says solemnly and looks over at Peter.</p><p>"My sister died too."</p><p>"Right, and so every once and awhile I travel to his universe and we, um-"</p><p>"We hang."</p><p>"We hang."</p><p>"Alright." Her husband says, not at all looking like it's alright. He looks at Peter "And you're really-?"</p><p>"A version of her passed brother from said alternate dimension." Peter nods and then smiles at him to make a good impression. "That's kinda the- the schtick when it comes to alternate dimensions. There are just a bunch of Wanda's and Pietro's running around. Sounds like hell, I know!" He laughs. Vision doesn't laugh. "Um.... I don't think you're- I mean, most of Wanda's possy is MIA in my universe, and she's never heard of any of my peeps, so I don't think any other you's are anywhere back home...."</p><p>Vision just stares at him.</p><p>Okay, look.... Peter's entire life, he's only ever had one fear..... One consistent fear. </p><p>In-laws. </p><p>Peter has made bad enough impression after bad impression his entire life. And at a young age, that led him to one conclusion; Never meet his in-laws. Never. His family has to love him. In-laws don't owe him shit.</p><p>So if he ever gets shot by an arrow with someone who gets past first impressions and used to his annoyances, he can never meet the family. It would ruin everything. And he can never meet his sisters' boyfriends.... Or girlfriends, whatever makes them happy. Because it's a lose-lose, either he ruins his siblings' relationships or his sisters shun him.... Not that any of them would.... Okay, Lorna might.... She can be like that sometimes.</p><p>But props to Peter, he's gone this far without meeting a single in-law.... Unless stepfamily counts, which he's pretty sure they don't. And besides even if they do, Peter wouldn't count them. He tries not to think poorly of his mom stepdad ever since he died in that plane crash (he was just so happy Mom and Lorna were safe, but at the cost of someone dead, and that made him so sick) but he was kinda a dick anyways so who cares. And as for his dad stepdad, Peter annoyed Charles without Dad being involved so that doesn't count either. </p><p>.....</p><p>Anyways, Vision wanders off and he takes the opportunity to pull Wanda aside. "I thought you said you told all your friends about this multiverse shit?" Peter asks.</p><p>"I did." Wanda says in a high voice. "It's just a hard pill to swallow, you know."</p><p>"Oh, like my dad?" Peter grimaces. He hates lying to the man, especially given all he's done for him. But his dad never met Wendy. Never met Wanda. Otherwise he'd have known- Peter admits it's a crazy. Though.... "Is it really that out there for people here? Half the people in your world died for awhile after your second alien invasion."</p><p>"There are limits." Wanda reasons. </p><p>"Yeah." Peter shrugs. "But not for us."</p><p>"No. Not for us."</p><p>Peter grins lopsided at her, but sees something out of the corner of his eye that makes him tilt his head to look behind her. The two little heads disappear, but he chases them- a game Peter always wins.</p><p>"You're the coolest uncle in the world!"</p><p>"Are you gonna stay forever Uncle P!?"</p><p>Peter's very happy Wanda decided it was time to bring him here. He plays around with his nephews while his sister and her husband dress for the holiday. Apparently it's Halloween in this world's time. </p><p>He teases her about her costume, though at least she put some effort into her clothes. Unlike his new bro-ham-in-law. Who dresses up as a booger.</p><p>They're talking about Peter like he's not in the same room as them, and it can not be obvious that Vision is not big into him. </p><p>Who the fuck is that kid talking to? Is he talking to the wall? .... Okay. He guesses if were two days old, he'd have a few screws loose.</p><p>Well, more than the screws that are already loose.</p><p>Peter offers to be the father figure for the day to step on some toes, because if this rivalry is gonna be a 'thing' go big or go home. </p><p>"I'm very impressed by how well your adjusting to these.... special circumstances." Wanda says after he asks about where he and the twins can put all their shaving cream. </p><p>It's not that big a deal. So his sister brought her dead husband back to life, cool by Peter. (Such weird shit. Wendy did so much weird shit, what do you what him to say?) And now they have the awesomest kids in the multiverse. </p><p>And Billy and Tommy are the awesomest. He assumes that there are other versions of these two, but they aren't as cool as these. Tommy even dresses to match him, they're dressed as- Peter doesn't know, he just found a matching set of this rad costume and had to, though Tommy's a special little shit when it comes to his precautions for whiplash</p><p>Besides, Billy's wizard getup clearly beats them all.</p><p>"UNLEASH HELL DEMON SPAWN!!!!!"</p><p>Peter helps. With the unleashing of hell.</p><p>Okay, Billy and Tommy are unquestionably the best kids in-</p><p>OH! OH! WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!</p><p>"Yo Magic! The snack for survivors!" What is wrong with that poor kid!? Someone help him! Why is that shark so mean? What the fuck!!!!!!</p><p>-the multiverse.</p><p>"Oh my god, I think I just had an out of body experience! ..... Wait, you're making us return the candy?"</p><p>And then Wanda makes them return the candy. Buzzkill.</p><p>"I can't believe you made us return the candy."</p><p>"I can't believe what a bad influence you are."</p><p>"Yes, you can!"</p><p>Wanda stops walking, turning to look at him. "You lived in a school."</p><p>"Temporarily. And why do you think the kids love me so much?" Peter scoffs. Okay, maybe he's kicking it up a notch so that the kids really think of him as the cool uncle. Maybe he can tune it down a bit. </p><p>"Peter?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How come you didn't go through the portal yourself in the days when I was busy over here?" She asks. "I mean it was open for you."</p><p>"I don't know." Peter says. He honestly hadn't put that much thought into it. "I just- well for starters, I kinda stopped using closets with you showing up whenever you want. I mean it's better than starting an- ugh -schedule but what if you come over when I'm picking out socks and the portal is opened through me. I don't wanna know what that feels like..... Okay, I kind of do, but in the way I do about almost everything that gets me in the hospital. But also, in that time I just kind of- didn't think about my closet. I mean, I thought about you, and I thought about the clothes in my closet that I couldn't reach, but I didn't really think about opening it or looking through it. You know?"</p><p>Wanda stares at him, like she's considering something. But what?</p><p>But forget that, because does Tommy have-? NO WAY!?!?!</p><p>"Ride on, little man! Chip off the old Maximoff block! You got super speed!"</p><p>"I do!" Tommy runs around in joy. His running looks a little weird, Peter figures that's how speed is over here. Wendy's powers never came with wiggly woos in his world.</p><p>"Wait, hold your brother's neck! He'll get whiplash! HE'LL GET WHIPLASH!!!!!" </p><p>So it's just him and Wanda again. </p><p>"You don't think this is odd in anyway?" She says as they sit down together.</p><p>"Eh, when things were too much in my universe I took a family detour." Peter shrugs. She should know. He should tell her. "I didn't take losing you after losing Wendy the best. Kinda why I don't think Dad'll believe us if we meet you. You have one emotional meltdown and your dad just refuses to trust you with shit!"</p><p>"Emotional meltdown?" Wanda repeats softly.</p><p>Peter shrugs again. "It just sucks. Both of our universes- There's always some alien invasion or blue guys running around to fuck things up and it's just pain town. But all the other universes are probably as fucking headache inducing so who are we to complain?"</p><p>Wanda nods. "Still it's awfully trying."</p><p>"Oh no kidding."</p><p>"I know it must be so strange for you. All of a sudden I have two children." She gives a small smile. "And they grow up so fast!"</p><p>"No! No. Get the diaper years out of the way, good for you!" They share a laugh. "When's the big Bar Mitzvah special?"</p><p>Wanda stops laughing. Her head snaps up, staring at him like he said something wrong and really, really bad. But what?"</p><p>"I'm joking." Peter says unsurely. "You know, cause you like sitcoms so much? And this is all so fucking domestic?"</p><p>"Right." Wanda nods</p><p>They're doing fine.</p><p>"My Bar Mitzvah was a hot mess." Peter says to move the conversation along. "Have I ever told you that story? It's wild. So there's this horse-"</p><p>"Your mother rented horses for the occasion?" Wanda says, thankfully with a chuckle.</p><p>"No. To this day, no one in attendance knows why there was was horse there." He shakes his head. ".... And we had it indoors.... Anyways, the horse starts eating all the food, and it freaks out the Rabbi and he has a stroke- don't worry, he was fine. And then, unrelated to the horse, something goes wrong with the lights and they catch fire. Oh and also my mom wouldn't give me a say on the song list! It sucked."</p><p>"That's not how it happened." Wanda laughs.</p><p>"I swear to god that's how it happened." Peter promises.... It's how it happened! Smiling, he nudges her. "You have a Bat Mitzvah?" </p><p>Wanda's smile tightens. "No."</p><p>"Okay, cool." Peter shrugs. It happens. Wait- Oh. Oh god, he's an idiot. Of course she didn't. "Shit, I'm sorry-"</p><p>"No, don't be." Wanda shakes her head. "It's fine. It's perfectly fine-" She cuts herself off with a bloodcurdling scream when she looks up at him.</p><p>"What? Are you okay?" He asks in concern, touching her shoulder.</p><p>Wanda shakes her head, instead opening her arms. Peter accepts the hug without much hesitance, her head buried in the crook of his neck, not knowing what's going on with her but-</p><p>If she needs him, she needs him.</p><p>"I have to tell you something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>But then the twins come running to them, Billy talking about his dad dying. Does he have Wanda's powers? Wait, what's happening to her husband? What guys? </p><p>Knowing it's not the time for questions he stays in the background, not knowing how to help or what to do. Is her dead husband about to die twice? </p><p>It can happen.</p><p>And then Wanda does- something. And his world turns bright red. </p><p>Peter gasps, finding himself back at the house. Or- a house. He turns on the light to find the whole circus tent looks different. He runs, checking on Wanda who's in her room snoring. And wow, she is not a pretty sleeper. But her husband isn't next to her, and he wasn't on the couches in the living room, so where is he? </p><p>Tommy and Billy are good, in their room, talking about what just happened. They also know something weird is going on. At least Peter's not crazy. He doesn't let them see him though, running outside to investigate this shit himself.</p><p>The house- The entire house is completely different. And Peter may have a short attention span, but he can remember what a house looks like.</p><p>What the hell could Wanda have done?</p><p>"Well well well." A female voice says from behind him. Turning around Peter finds the woman from that morning eating from their fridge while they were getting ready for their family picture. "What do we have here?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trolling is bad, so I'll tell you up front that whatever you're thinking, I doubt it's what I'm thinking of for Peter meeting Agatha. </p><p>Again, I'm not Jewish so if I misrepresented anything please tell me so I can fix it. I mean no disrespect.</p><p>Question: Do you think I should rename this fic? </p><p>I titled it when I was planning for this fic to be a few chapters long and to be a lot more funny and light hearted then it's become. I originally planned for it to end after WandaVision ends but after the insult that was Ralph Bohner I decided to take all my theories, daydreams, random thoughts and put together to make a giant clusterfuck of angst and pain. And this jokey title doesn't really reflect that. The end is not near. THE END IS NOT NEAR!!!</p><p>I also named it after my original plan for this fic, where they'd only refer to each other as friends for the majority of the story because they fear calling each other siblings would disrespect their deceased twins, and then at the end they finally admit that they're siblings at the end. But then it was just like, 'Too much trauma! They need each other! Siblings! Brother and sister! Twins!' So now the title isn't really relevant anymore.</p><p>I don't know what I'd rename it, but I just want to ask. </p><p>Next time: SWORD is out of their wits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SWORD is out of their wits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Majority ruled no title change, which- fine. I can't help but think it's because I made the angsty/jokey point, which was just a minor thing. My main reason for wanting to change it is because they already consider themselves siblings and we're only like a quarter through the fic. (That is an estimate. Do not 'six hours total' me.) "sort of but not really but also kinda" is not accurate. </p><p>A part of me is just like, 'Whatever, I don't care that much.' But another is like... 'It is annoying to me how quickly this title becomes irrelevant.' And I know there will be comments being all 'It's your story! Do what you want!' Which I appreciate but it's one of those things that's like 'That irritates me. Eh, I'll live. Not worth the effort.'</p><p>I did come up with jokey titles, which I considered laying out in multiple choice form and presenting (the last one being "d) No change. Keep it and stop talking about it you stupid little fu-") but I decided not to because.... whatever.</p><p>I know this is a lot of words just to say, 'That's okay, I didn't care much anyway.' But.... I may blank on my history essays but I am great at writing out my feelings towards fanfics. Plus, I figured if you didn't like me changing the title I could at least curse you with this ramble about my so-so feelings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the board, Jimmy writes "What's behind the door?" directly above "Why Hexagons?" Fitting. Darcy figures Wanda's love for that door definitely has gotta be something more. Even their cohorts can't deny that, like they do when they say someone probably has a favorite shape or something.</p><p>It certainly has more setup.</p><p>Eventually the door gets a whiteboard all on its own. What's behind it? Why doesn't she open the door? Why was it colorized before everything else? Like the S.W.O.R.D. drone but as far as Darcy's been briefed, they haven't sent any doors in to contact Wanda.</p><p>"Besides there's something so much more to it though." Jimmy says as they rewatch the scene of her smushing her face against the door. "Look at that. Whatever's behind it, or whatever it represents, it must mean the world to her. Enough to break her out of whatever spell she's under."</p><p>"If that's the case, why doesn't she open it?" Darcy asks.</p><p>"Maybe whoever's behind this doesn't want her to open it." Jimmy suggests.</p><p>She thinks about this really hard. "Then why is it there at all?"</p><p>He looks back at the screen. "Maybe it's what keeps Wanda there. Like, she's being bribed, or blackmailed."</p><p>"Or maybe it's there to taunt her. Like, what if it leads to an evil lair or an office and that's the source of this?"</p><p>Questions, questions, questions!</p><p>She doesn't know, she doesn't know, and she doesn't know!</p><p>Their other questions aren't faring much better. Like trying to come up with the people cast in the commercials come up as duds. Darcy guesses they should focus on more important things, the commercials don't really do anything anyways. They always end so abruptly. Darcy has to wonder what what the show is hiding from her.</p><p>Regardless, WandaVision is such a good show though! Darcy's heart almost can't take it! Especially since chances are Vision isn't actually alive and they'll probably have to say goodbye again when it all comes down. Darcy really, really hopes she's wrong though.</p><p>And they just had twins!</p><p>"What a twist!" </p><p>
  <b>"He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?"</b>
</p><p>"Did she just-?" Darcy gasps. </p><p>"Has that happened before? A reference to our reality?" She shakes her head. The show cuts off just then. They try and rewind it but it comes up with nothing. </p><p>New day, new episode.</p><p>"Ya-bah-dah-bah, it's the eighties!" She sings obnoxiously when episode four comes on, getting a small laugh from Jimmy and annoyed looks from everyone else around the,. "Ya-bah-dah-bah, ooh the eighties! What a world we live in!"</p><p>Jimmy leaves shortly after the new episode starts to attend a meeting while Darcy stays to watch. Geraldine isn't anywhere to be seen, making her nervous. What if Monica broke some sort of rule or code and she's in a torture chamber of some kind? </p><p>Her worries are interrupted though by the meeting coming to a close and by the sheer anxiety on Jimmy's face. Oh man....</p><p>"What do you mean they're gonna shoot at it!?" Darcy screeches. "With missiles!?"</p><p>"The idea is that either they'll break it directly or Wanda and Vision's heroic instincts will kick in and get them past any brainwashing." Jimmy explains their peers' stupid, stupid logic. "My hope is that the missiles will be affected and no one gets hurt."</p><p>"That's so stupid. Not your thing. Obviously. The stupid thing."</p><p>"They're tired of waiting for enough clues from the show to get a good grip on the situation. I don't like it, but no one knows what happens if we let this go on for a long enough time. Sadly, the only thing they know to do is attacking.... somehow."</p><p>"This is really the best idea they can come up with?" </p><p>Jimmy just shrugs and goes to prepare for the launching while Darcy stays behind again.</p><p>
  <b>"I do. Two actually. But they're both so far away, and.... that makes me.... sad sometimes."</b>
</p><p>"Two...." Darcy murmurs. By all accounts Wanda only had the one brother. She pulled out one of the files on her, no mention of a second brother insight.</p><p>The program buffers, turning to static. Darcy waits a few minutes to see if it will return and then goes back to the whiteboard and writes 'Second brother ------&gt; Perpetrator?'</p><p>Maybe the big bad pretended to be Wanda's brother to trick her into getting there, but Wanda knows deep down it's not him so she says two? Oh wow, Darcy needs Jimmy back here to bounce off this new development with.</p><p>Darcy almost can't believe it when she and Jimmy trade stories, wishing she was there. Apparently Wanda was the one behind it all along! And not only that, she willingly let Monica go and then retreated back to her Hex.</p><p>"Could they working together? Wanda and this second brother?" Jimmy asks.</p><p>"I don't know." Darcy admits. "She said he was 'far away' like her real brother. So like dead?"</p><p>"Or otherwise out of reach." Jimmy says. "Maybe...." He drifts off.</p><p>"What?" She asks.</p><p>He goes through some of the files again. "With the state of Sokovia at the time, any formal paperwork were either nonexistent, destroyed, or impossible to track down. All of the Maximoff's files were either recovered from Hydra or come from Wanda's own mouth. So if there was a second brother and something happened to him when they were young-"</p><p>"Shit." </p><p>Monica is the best. Darcy is unbelievably star struck by her, but she's so down to earth!  And she even likes her Hex name! And she doesn't let Hayward, you know, be himself too hard. Darcy hopes this means she'll have favoritism to protect her from getting fired when she finally snaps and gives him a piece of her mind.</p><p>They're probably not 'there yet' so Darcy still doesn't say the burn she thought of for Hayward's situation out loud. Just to Jimmy and Monica in private.</p><p>The next episode is.... not what she expects to say the least.</p><p>It starts off normal enough. She's a little put off by the show going to a 2000s show after the 80s episode. But Darcy guesses that the 80s episode could double as the 90s since all the best family shows of that era started in the 80s anyways. Or at least felt like they started in the 80s.</p><p>No, the real thing that completely blindsides her comes at the end of the theme song.</p><p>A man- cleary not the blue eyed dreamboat that was Wanda Maximoff's dead brother -runs out of the house.</p><p>
  <b>'Peter Maximoff'</b>
</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>NO.</p><p>Did she-"She recast Pietro!?"</p><p>Okay. Okay, is this the second brother? Peter is a variation of Pietro, and Darcy doesn't know why parents would give their kids such similar names unless they were the twins.</p><p>Or maybe triplets?</p><p>At least the episode itself seems to know that Darcy needs some context and some answers.</p><p>The explanation they give is fudging bonkers though. Even by the standards of everything.</p><p>Darcy goes to next meeting. It's a short one though, with the general consensus quickly becoming that Wanda came up with that as an excuse for her new brother and not that there's some alternative universe where they all look hot in completely different ways. Which.... Okay? Sure? Darcy doesn't know why she wouldn't just say he was traveling or something this entire time.</p><p>"But why wouldn't she just do whatever she did to bring back Vision with Pietro?" Jimmy asks.</p><p>"It's different with Pietro." Monica says, fitting in with them commoners like a glove. "I think she's in some part made a sort of peace with it."</p><p>"Brainwashing someone into having a similar name as your dead brother and then play Uncle Jesse isn't exactly 'peace'." She points out.</p><p>"Maybe Wanda was trying a recast Pietro but it didn't feel right?" Jimmy suggests afterwards. "So she just made up a new brother? A Randy Pearson situation if you will."</p><p>"No." Darcy says immediately, looking back to the computer, frozen on his pose over his name. She feels much better about it now that she knows he's not supposed to be Pietro. "This is no Randy Pearson. This is a man." She drags her finger over his face on the screen.</p><p>She looks back at her friends, who are both staring at her. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Honestly, I believe the alternate universe explanation.” She shrugs.</p><p>”Seriously?”</p><p>”Not the craziest thing Wanda’s done!”</p><p>”But we’re supposed to believe there are alternate dimensions with versions of us that look and act different?” Monica asks.</p><p>”As opposed to all the other totally normal stuff that our universe gets up to?”</p><p>They disband, Monica leaving to talk to Hayward, Jimmy trying to find identification for 'Peter Maximoff', and Darcy watching the rest of the episode. </p><p>Everything else aside, Peter is a great addition to the show. She can almost hear him quoting Malcolm in the Middle to the kids, <em>'As long as you carry the spirit of destruction and vandalism in your hearts, everyday is Halloween!'</em></p><p>Darcy needs to rewatch that show. Netflix should buy it back.</p><p>He's just so charismatic. And him with the twins! Hearts all around! How does he have this much chemistry with everyone already? You can't tell Darcy that he didn't know Wanda somehow before all this with their chemistry.</p><p>Oh wait, that's probably a bad thing, right.</p><p>"Peter's alter ego came up with nothing." Jimmy says as he walks up to her. </p><p>"Well put him in the same category as Agnes and the commercial duo." Darcy shrugs.</p><p>"What you get from the show?"</p><p>"I don't know.... Maybe he is the bad guy after all." Darcy says. She rewinds her tv to an earlier part of the show then points at the screen. "I mean- look at that hair. That is the devil's hair. Might be a sign, you know?"</p><p>"I guess...." Jimmy murmurs, glancing at her and then at something behind her. He walks past her to lean over her opened laptop. "Darcy? Why is he your profile picture?"</p><p>"What? Oh um..... He's my favorite." Darcy mutters out quietly.</p><p>Thank god, Monica barges in at that exact moment.</p><p>"We have to go!" </p><p>"What? Why?" Darcy says, standing and closing her laptop. </p><p>"Hayward's using the rockets he launched at The Hex to power Vision's body to attack!" </p><p>"Vision's body!?" She repeats. "Then what's in The Hex!?"</p><p>"I don't know." Monica says quickly. "We have to get in there first."</p><p>"How?" </p><p>"I called a couple friends." Monica explains as they drive away from the expanded Hex. "People well crafted in aerospace engineering. They'll make a great team."</p><p>"Cool! What are their names?"</p><p>She starts to answer, but the commotion outside distracts them. Everyone in a large group observing something. Darcy starts to walk forwards to see what's going on but Monica grabs her arm.</p><p>"Now's the perfect time to sneak away."</p><p>But then- Oh god. The Hex starts expanding. Like all the other agents, the three of them run to a car and floor it trying to get away. </p><p>They aren't that lucky though. She winces as the magic of The Hex takes them over. "Oh fuuuuuuuudge!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Admittedly, I got big into theories when this show was coming out. And admittedly, fan theories might have been detrimental to a lot of people's enjoyment of the finale (Not the Evan Peters thing, the Evan Peters thing was just lacking common sense). And I can't really blame them for that. (Unless that thing about editing out an engineer reveal is true. Because that's so fucking stupid.)</p><p>But you know, hindsight is twenty twenty, Imma fan theory it up!</p><p>Next time: Peter helps out with Wanda's rapidly progressing depression! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter helps out with Wanda's rapidly progressing depression! :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I added Spiderman in the tags.... Deal with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>Wanda groans, throwing her covers over her head. The sound of footsteps get closer before finally stopping. </p><p>"Not now babies, Mommy's resting her eyes."</p><p>"Mom, something weird happened with our controllers!" Tommy says.</p><p>"Resting. Her. Eyes."</p><p>"Mom?" Billy's uncertain voice asks. "I keep hearing voices. They're making my head hurt. I don't how to make it stop."</p><p>"Okay." Wanda huffs, sitting up slightly. She lifts her arms up. "Come here, baby."</p><p>Billy glances at his brother before crawling up next to her. She wraps an arm around him before holding him to her, her chin over the top of his head.</p><p>"I was older than you are now when I got my powers. And I know they can be intimidating! The voices in your head- their emotions. How much people don't care about you or your wellbeing. The flow of your own power through your veins, it's-"</p><p>Intoxicating.</p><p>Exhilarating </p><p>"Terrifying." Wanda finishes. "But you know what I did? I just- I got used to it. And so will you! So you'll be fine." She claps him on the back and then waves him away. "Okay then, good? Great, now go play with your brother! Go along now! Go!" Wanda giggles like it's all some big joke.</p><p>Billy leaves the bed, walking back to his brother, who'd been staring on in horror. Oh well. </p><p>When they leave Wanda throws off her covers with a groan as she realizes she didn't change out of her costume from last night. Which means she'll have to do it now. Ugh. Work. The red clothing turns to a blue robe and sweats. </p><p>Quarantining is going great!</p><p>Wanda does go down eventually, figuring she should get on with her day. Just so the kids know that she's-</p><p>Pfft.</p><p>-peachy keen!</p><p>On the couch, Peter is teaching the kids how to play Uno, which is nice. They pause when they see her but she tells them not to mind her as she gets her cereal on.... They still don't stop staring at her, even though she specifically told them not to. But whatever, when have any of them ever done what she's wanted?</p><p>Her boys! Doing things she doesn't want. At least there's- </p><p>"Hey, where's dad?"</p><p>"I don't know. Do you want us to go look for him?"</p><p>Peter looks up from the cards. "I can go for a run and get him back."</p><p>"Well if he doesn't want to be here, I can't make him be here." Wanda shrugs. Well.... She can. She's made him do a lot of things. But now he's a certain way about it so he’ll probably just run off again.</p><p>"Here's the thing- I'm your mom. And as such, you are expecting me to have.... all the answers, right? Well.... I don't! I have no answers! Zip! Zero! Zilch! Nada! Niente! I. Know. Nothing. And I'm starting to believe.... that everything is.... meaningless. You're welcome to draw your own conclusions but that's just where I'm at!" She chuckles.</p><p>("So maybe I went a little too dark there, but they'll be fine! Vision is made of vibranium. They literally inherited tough skin.... Might give Peter a nightmare or two though.")</p><p>"Morbid." Peter whispers.</p><p>(Peter huffs. "I know I definitely should have intervened at some point for the sake the kids, but.... Honestly I just wanted to see where that was going.)</p><p>He runs to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What your mom means to say is.... We know that things are uncertain right now, and like you, we're not completely 100% on what comes next. But that things totally aren't meaningless! That's what she meant to say!"</p><p>"Then why did she say the opposite?"</p><p>"Tommy! Just- She meant to say my thing, okay?" Peter smiles, drawing out two small- incredibly hesitant smiles. </p><p>Thank god, the doorbell rings. She's about to open it with her magic but Peter is already there.</p><p>"Agnes!" Peter says loudly, looking a little nervous.</p><p>"Peter!" She says even louder, laughing.</p><p>"You know each other?" Wanda asks, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Yeah, remember yesterday?" Peter says. "She was eating out of your fridge before we all took that family picture. Left when we got back and put on our costumes."</p><p>"What family picture?" Wanda asks, furrowing her brow. </p><p>"You know, the one at the beginning of the day." Peter steps away from Agnes. "With the giant camera that spelled out names or whatever."</p><p>"What do you mean, Uncle P?" Tommy asks in confusion.</p><p>"Uh! You know what? Don't. Worry. About. It." Wanda smiles. "Family pictures! No family pictures! It's all just- So hard to keep track of, you know?"</p><p>("I think I got there in the nick of time. Cause she was one split end away from cutting her own bangs.")</p><p>("I actually did bite a kid once.")</p><p>Agnes is clearly joking around!</p><p>And she's a lifesaver. </p><p>The kids seem like they really aren't sure about this though. Peter probably sees it too, because then he says, "You know, I can go with you guys if you'd like. </p><p>"No!" Billy says quickly. "You should stay with Mom."</p><p>Wanda sees something akin to understanding in his eyes. But understanding of what? Peter nods. "Will do, Commander Billy." He salutes. Billy repeats the motion.</p><p>"Is this really the best idea?" Peter whispers to her when Agnes and the boys are out of earshot. He side eyes Agnes as they close the front door.</p><p>"Of course! Agnes is the best! She'll be great with kids."</p><p>.....</p><p>..... She'll be great. </p><p>"Uh, so, what was that?" Peter asks now that they're alone.</p><p>"What was what?" </p><p>He scoffs. "'Hey kids! Life is meaningless!'" </p><p>"That's oversimplifying things." Wanda brushes off.</p><p>("Listen, we are all entitled to breakdowns every now and then, trust me, I've been there.... Wanda more than others.... But.... Last night still has a lot of questions..... And like..... I'd like to ask them.")</p><p>"Wanda, what happened with the toaster oven?" Peter asks. "And what was that last night? I'm not a ten year old, no matter how much I may act like one, I can take it. And you clearly need to get something off your back."</p><p>"Stop it! Just stop it!" Wanda groans, and then gasps and jumps when the coffee table turns to their one from the eighties, then the seventies, and then all her furniture loses track of what decade their supposed to be in. Even the damned stork comes back.</p><p>"The house isn't real?" Peter shouts above all the chaos. After a few tries, Wanda manages to put everything back, but-</p><p>"I don't know how I did it." She sits down and puts her head in her hands. "This. All of this. I just remember feeling completely-" </p><p>Alone?</p><p>No, she still had him at the time.</p><p>"-empty. Endless nothingness. And then." She lifts up her arms to the world around them.</p><p>Peter sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. She puts her head on his shoulder, curling into his hold.</p><p>(Wanda doesn't know what to say, so she shrugs and smiles. "Probably just a case of the Mondays....")</p><p> </p><p>(Feeling depressed?</p><p>Like the world goes on without you?</p><p>Do you just want to be left alone?</p><p>Ask your doctor about Nexus. A unique antidepressant that works to anchor you back to your reality.</p><p>Or the reality of your choice.</p><p>Side effects include: Feeling your feelings, confronting your truth, seizing your destiny, and possibly more depression. You should not take Nexus unless your doctor has cleared you to move on with your life.</p><p>Nexus: Because the world doesn't revolve around you. Or does it?)</p><p> </p><p>Wanda opens the fridge and pulls out the milk carton. It becomes a bottle, and then back to a carton but with a picture of a missing child on the back. </p><p>("I don't what's going on.... and why I can't fix it."</p><p>"Do you think this is what you deserve?"</p><p>What? "What? .... You're not supposed to say anything")</p><p>"Wanda?" Peter's voice comes from the hallway, sounding put off. Like he's both confused and deeply concerned. "What was that?" </p><p>"What was what?" Wanda asks, drinking the milk straight from the bottle. She quickly puts it down when he enters.</p><p>"That thing!" He says in exasperation. "The lady, and antidepressants, and 'Side effects include: possibly more depression!' And yesterday! With that starving kid and that really mean shark!"</p><p>"Calm down!" She snaps. Her first instinct is to tell him he's imagining things.... But he's not, so-</p><p>What is she so worried about? It's Peter! The sky could turn bright purple and he wouldn't question it so long as Wanda was involved!</p><p>"Well, I figured with me resurrecting my husband to live the domestic life, the kids, the-"</p><p>"The name tag thing?" Peter interrupts. "WandaVision, Created By Wanda Maximoff."</p><p>"The name tag thing." Wanda nods. "I just figured a commercial every once in awhile, something you'd see on the shows I'd watch growing up, maybe it would have been fitting with this- This." She gestures to the house around her.</p><p>"Okay." Peter says, nodding. "And you chose a creepy skeleton child and an ad for antidepressants?" </p><p>Wanda mouths words that don't come out and shrugs. "What? You're the only one who can get a little...."</p><p>"Nihilistic?"</p><p>"Nihilistic!" She nods. "When I'm a tiny bit upset!"</p><p>"Right, a tiny bit....." Peter's eyes narrow just a- oh look!- a tiny bit. He jumps up to sit on the counter. "Okay then, what's a Nexus? Because I'm guessing that wasn't a realio-dealio commercial, sis."</p><p>Nexus?</p><p>She doesn't know.</p><p>"Saw it in a commercial somewhere." Wanda shrugs, you know, like a liar. "Same with Yo Magic yogurt. They're are all real- The products, I mean. My head just alters them for this." She doesn't say that they're real commercials altered because if he stays another day the next commercial will probably have them in it again, and if not then what about the day after that? </p><p>The day after that? She's already in the 2010s. She doesn't know what 2020s sitcoms are gonna be like! Plus Vision doesn't want to be with her anymore, so.... Single Mom show 2023? And there are those annoying people with all those guns that wanted her to take it all down.</p><p>Where is she supposed to go from here?</p><p>"Who were those people in the commercials?" </p><p>Wanda snaps her eyes back to him. "The-the people?"</p><p>"The lady. And her doctor." Peter elaborates. "Mostly the lady cause we barely saw the guy, but- It felt like I know them from somewhere."</p><p>She feels like she's just been punched in the gut. "From-from where?" </p><p>"I think- An aunt. And a little bit of my uncle from the doctor." Peter says, sitting legs crossed on the counter. "They don't even look alike. It's just a feeling. Like-"</p><p>"Like when you meet someone that feels so much like the twin you lost, and you're not sure why." Wanda finishes with a nod. "For me, it's my Mama and Papa."</p><p>"Oh." Peter says softly and reaches out his hand. Wanda gives a small, sad smile and takes it. </p><p>("Wanda needs me right now. And I need to talk to my dad. When Wanda died it took me the better part of two years to get out of bed. Kinda don't think my step dad can cover for me for that long....." Something seems to click on his face. "Oh! Gay marriage was legalized way sooner in my universe than in this one. Might be time shenanigans in my universe, might be distracting shenanigans in hers. It's- Not the point. Not the point.")</p><p>"Are you.... okay with that?" Wanda asks, testing this out. </p><p>Peter meets her smile with his own. "Of course. I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't what's going on with your husband but it's clearly hard on you."</p><p>Oh.... he thinks they're her parents. That she did to them what she did to Vision and kept them in those advertisements. </p><p>Wanda supposes she could. If she brought back Vision, who knows what else she's capable of? Even if she doesn't know how she did it, she still did it. She could remake a Pietro, and a Mama, and a Papa. But-</p><p>Well, Vision is going downhill fast and- and they don't need to see what she's become. And it's already so hard to keep together already. But if she doesn't keep it together then it all ends. And when it ends-</p><p>"Hey, I haven't been here." Peter gestures to their surroundings. "But I've been there." He gestures to Wanda's clothes. "First, it's super easy to be all, 'Life sucks! Get a helmet!'" He reaches over and bops her over the head. "So you wear sweats all day, laugh about how miserable your life is, scare the shit out of any children in your care with the early stages of your mental breakdown, because when you start to give a shit it will all crash into you."</p><p>"Right." Wanda nods, eyes brimming with tears she wills not to fall. She sniffles.</p><p>Thank god she has him.</p><p>But-</p><p>What about the people everyone claims she's hurting for this reality? If he finds out- If he hears a lie- A horrible, untrue lie- Will he want to be here for her? Or will he look at her the way Vision did when he heard a lie? </p><p>"And if I could've done this at some point in the five years you were dead, I wouldn't have wasted a second. But...."</p><p>"Not all of this." She says without thinking.</p><p>"What?" Peter asks.</p><p>"Uh, nothing." Wanda smiles slightly, grabbing his hands. "Thank you, Peter. Truly. I do not know what I would do without you."</p><p>"You'll never have to." Peter smiles, and he shouldn't make promises they can't keep. </p><p>They both know that's not always their call to make.</p><p>"So, your parents in my universe, they're on my mom's side but.... Any chance you have a metal-totaling terrorist uncle coming to next Passover?" Peter laughs. Wanda shrugs.</p><p>"Who knows. Anything's possible!" Wanda sighs then looks at her wall clock. "What time is it? I think it's time to get the kids from Agnes'. Shall we?"</p><p>"We shall." Peter smiles, hopping off the counter before running them to the house to the right.</p><p>"Agnes!" Wanda calls as she enters the house. She figures that if Agnes can enter her house without asking Wanda can do the same. "We're here to get the boys!"</p><p>"Oh!" Came Agnes' jovial voice. "Well, won't you stay for snacks? They're hungry after all that playtime in the basement. Peter, why don't you help me finish these cookies up while Wanda fetches the kiddos."</p><p>Peter glances at her before shrugging and running to the kitchen. Wanda in turn goes to the basement door and- </p><p>She doesn't hear Billy and Tommy. She doesn't see any toys, or-</p><p>What?</p><p>An aura, the most entrancing aura surrounds the basement. Something scary and a little mysterious, drawing her closer, closer, closer. She's not certain what's waiting for her or why this is in Agnes' basement of all placing but-</p><p>Her kids. </p><p>The uncertainty only grows as she walks further, the basement radiating dark mist. And then there's a door with vines and branches growing around it, she walks further in and it really isn't a basement at all, more of a- a dungeon. A book book sits on a pedestal, radiating some mist not unlike Wanda's power. She feels the familiar urge to both open it and to run from it. Like a- a door she was once unsure of. And finally- Agnes walks out holding Senor Scratchy.</p><p>"Wanda, Wanda. You didn't think were the only magical gal in town, did you?" Agnes flicks her wrist, a purple glow over it, and the door slams shut. "The name's Agatha Harkness. Lovely to finally meet you, dear!"</p><p>
  <em>Who's been messing up everything?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been Agatha all along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who's been pulling every evil string?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been Agatha all along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's insidious (ha-ha!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So perfidious</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bet you haven't even noticed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the pity is (the pity is)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pity, pity, pity, pity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's too late to fix anything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that everything has gone wrong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks to Agatha (ha!)</em>
</p><p><em>Naughty Agatha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been Agatha all along!</em>
</p><p>“And I killed Sparky too! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Check up with Vision I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Check up with Vision I guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Admittedly, this ended up being more of a checkup on The Hex gang than on Vision.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Hex hits, Monica braces for impact. For the overwhelming grief to consume her yet again, for Wanda to take up her every sense, to lose touch with any free will. </p><p>Instead Monica feels herself stuck in the crossfire. Like she's hit by a truck and pushed back. And then- She wakes up in a limbo of power, holding her into place. She tries to move but the atmosphere around her pushes her to keep still.</p><p>But she can't.</p><p>She can't stay still. Because on the other side is her friends. On the other side is The Hex. On the other side there are innocent people who are in danger. On the other side Wanda Maximoff is hurting. </p><p>So Monica walks, step by step, endures the overwhelming strain to hold her back, thinking of- of the people she loves that always believed in her. She makes it to the other side.</p><p>But it's different. She's different. She feels different.</p><p>The Hex also looks different than how it did the first time, everything glowing some sort of color. Monica assumes it's because she's not under Wanda's spell anymore. </p><p>But that makes her alone, as evident by her associates dressed as clowns or other circus acts. Monica takes a minute to just look around and address her surroundings. But she's not the only one.</p><p>"Vision?" She jogs up to him.</p><p>"Geraldine?" Vision asks, looking both relieved and confused.</p><p>"Monica." She corrects. </p><p>"Monica." He repeats, nodding slightly. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Uh- How much do you know?"</p><p>"Enough." Vision says, though he doesn't look happy about it. "Enough to know we have to stop Wanda."</p><p>"Wait, I'm not sure how much you can trust anyone else here, but I do know two people that will definitely be a big help to us." Monica says. </p><p>"Who?" She looks around for any sign of them. They don't seem to be in any of the acts, but....</p><p>"There." She gesture for him to follow her as she walks towards and enters a smaller tent. </p><p>Darcy walks up to them, holding a notepad, looking bored out of her mind.</p><p>"Hello, I hope you're having a great day. I'm Max, I'll be your waitress today. Sit wherever." She nods to one of the four empty tables in the small tent. </p><p>"Max!" Jimmy hisses from behind a pullout counter. </p><p>Darcy sighs. "I know, Louis!" She turns back to them with a fake smile. "May I suggest the steak? It's our special." </p><p>Monica glances at Vision, unsure what to do with her friends under The Hex's control. </p><p>"Allow me." Vision steps closer to Darcy, who looks up at him in confusion. He puts both of his fingers on her temples on either side of her face. She gasps, dropping her notepad. </p><p>"Monica!" She smiles, relieved. </p><p>"What's going on there?" Jimmy asks. Monica nudges her head his way and Vision nods. He walks up to him, phasing through the counter. "Hey! You're not supposed to be back here!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Louie! You'll get it in a minute!" Darcy promises.</p><p>He backs up, but Vision still manages to do what he did to Darcy to him. He also gasps, looking around. His eyes finally land back on Darcy. "Okay, yeah, now I get it."</p><p>"Vision, this Jimmy Woo and Darcy Lewis." Monica introduces them.</p><p>"Dr. Lewis!" Vision says in surprise, phasing back through the counter while Jimmy just walks around it.</p><p>"You've heard of me!" Darcy shouts, delighted. "How is this possible?" She's smiling so widely her cheeks must hurt.</p><p>"One of your computers intercepted my workplace computers." Vision explains. "That's how I learned about the Maximoff Anomaly in the first place."</p><p>"Well never say Wanda doesn't have a sense of humor." Jimmy murmurs, looking out the tent to the circus. </p><p>"Are my children safe?" Vision asks before anything else.</p><p>Monica tries to think of someway to comfort him about this, but Darcy has a more immediate answer, "Don't know."</p><p>"Oh." He says, looking down. But then it's on to the next question. "And who is that imposter, Peter? I highly doubt my wife's story is legitimate."</p><p>"Oh, no way." Jimmy says.</p><p>"Don't know." Darcy says.</p><p>"Jimmy, weren't you trying to figure out with citizen was cast as him?" Monica asks him.</p><p>"Came up nothing." Jimmy shrugs. "Which makes me nervous. I have a theory. Ever since he's appeared, Wanda's barely acknowledged the Red Door. Which sends me to the conclusion that he's not another Westview victim."</p><p>"Then what is he?" Vision asks, sounding worried out of his mind.</p><p>"I don't know, but it can't be good." Jimmy says. "We should try and get to Wanda to convince her to take down The Hex. Something I'm not sure she'll do hanging around with WandaVision's Cousin Oliver."</p><p>"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!!" Darcy shouts, pointing at him angrily. Monica puts her hand on Darcy's arm. Jimmy just stares back at them.</p><p>"Um...." Monica starts. Moving on. "Let's go."</p><p>The four of them leave the tent, walking through the circus. Monica could only hope her guys could find each other and find a way to work together and break through.</p><p>"Hey! You're not doing your jobs!" Agent Monti shouts, coming up to them angrily, wearing a strongman outfit. He forcibly grabs Darcy's arm. Monica is about to step in, but Darcy is already clocking him.</p><p>"Good job!" Monica says, impressed.</p><p>The four of them run to a truck, the others gathering into it. Monica is about to follow, but-</p><p>Wait, does Vision need to drive?</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jimmy asks from his window.</p><p>Before Monica can answer, Monti is back, pulling her back. "Go without me!" Monica yells in panic, wanting them to get away, and most importantly get to Wanda. </p><p>Darcy floors it, shouting out loud enough for Monica to hear. "WE'LL COME BACK FOR YOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!" </p><p>The truck drives out of view. Monti turns to her infuriated. Monica put up her hands in defense, but some blast of energy escapes her, sending him flying back.</p><p>The feeling she'd been ignoring up till that point in favor of more important things finally takes center stage in her mind. </p><p>Does she even need to drive?</p><p>And with that, Monica steps forward, each step faster than the last, and then finally she takes off. Running faster than she ever has before, even after years of military training. At the pace she's going, she must pass the truck without knowing, because she never sees it. But she'll see them there. She runs, and runs, all the way to Wanda's house. But-</p><p>She's not there. It's empty. </p><p>Monica doesn't even need to ring the doorbell to know that.</p><p>But Monica can sense that she's in the house next door.... Somehow. Monica walks to it, but doesn't go to the front door either. </p><p>The back entrance to the basement calls to her. That's where Wanda is. She kicks it open, revealing a dark cave of vines and roots. It's full of a purple mist, warning her from going further.</p><p>But Wanda's down there. </p><p>She slowly enters, trying to be careful and hopefully sneaky. It's all for not though, because she feels a sensation take her over, her entire sight flooded with purple. When it fades, she's not in the basement. If anything she looks like she's in an attic judging by the interior. Monica looks out a window to see the outside.</p><p>"Snoopers gonna snoop." A voice from behind her says, sounding almost impressed.</p><p>She whips her head around to 'Peter' sitting, looking both miserable and disoriented.</p><p>Monica's vision filters with silver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've never seen either Kat or Randall's sitcoms, I just thought that would be a cool thing to include. </p><p>After Monica leaves, it's more or less the same with Vision and Darcy, but this time with Jimmy's commentary.</p><p>Next Time: Agatha assesses Wanda.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agatha assesses Wanda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I put out that there's a Ralph that is very much so not played by Evan Peters in this fic. Deal with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agatha always had a sneaking suspicion that the new hero on the block was a fellow witch, even with her being uninterested in the whole 'Avengers' thing in general. Every new century comes with an 'unbelievable, previously thought impossible, world changing' gimmick. Miss Wanda Maximoff though....</p><p>It was only after some incident that got her in hot waters with the presses that Agatha began to take notice of the young terrorist. Because it's a story she knows so well. A powerful woman makes an admittedly big mistake, and the world tries its darnedest to take that power away.</p><p>But the world didn't give her the power in the first place, so there was no taking what's rightfully hers. They were not on her level, even if it felt they were bigger, they stood no chance against a witch.</p><p>Agatha could admit that it was worth taking a look.</p><p>But honestly.... Who cares?</p><p>New witch comes to town, new witch doesn't come to town. If Agatha ever needs a helping hand for the first time in centuries, she knows who she might ask. But that's quite unlikely.</p><p>This though....</p><p>How does one capable of this caliber of magic not even know about basic rune rules?</p><p>Agatha doesn't buy it.</p><p>No, a baby couldn't do this. She got help from someone or something. And there's only one being who could stretch an ability to this extent.....</p><p>Well two, but Agatha's pretty sure the Egyptian guy is still comatose.</p><p>But if that were the case, where's Ralphy now that she's got his little plaything in her hands?</p><p>Agatha needs more.</p><p>"Where's Peter?" Wanda demands, that little accent slipping through again. "Where are my children?"</p><p>"<em>Where are my children!</em>" Agatha mocks. "That accent really comes and goes, Wanda."</p><p>"Answer me!"</p><p>"All in due time." Agatha promises. "But for now..... Actually, let's talk about <em>Peter</em> for a moment. Multiverse travel. A thing, always been a thing, though it's only really gotten interesting in the past..... eighty-seventy-sixty years or so? Maybe I should give it another shot, I don't know. But on this level? Opening a door everyday to pay your replacement brother a visit?"</p><p>"He is not a replacement!" Wanda says immediately.</p><p>"Don't change the subject." Agatha snaps. "This is not something someone can just do. So how are you?"</p><p>Wanda doesn't answer.</p><p>She can't.</p><p>Fine, Agatha has other ways of taking what she wants.</p><p>It starts with taking Wanda's memories, only the really juicy ones, the ones she probably wouldn't be too keen on sharing otherwise, and manifesting it in the form of something Wanda evidently loves more than anything.</p><p>A door.</p><p>The first look into Wanda Maximoff's psyche is one hell of a way to set up her story, to say the least. Let's see; We have poor parents, a warzone in the backyard, a really loud brother. The sitcom thing was predictable, though Agatha was under the impression that the dynamic duo from the commercials were her mommy and daddy.</p><p>Oh, Miss Maximoff, how far did you take this?</p><p>"Did you stop that bomb?" Agatha asks after she pulls her out of the memory.</p><p>"What? No. I- no! The bomb just never went off!"</p><p>Never. "How long were trapped here?"</p><p>Wanda's hard gaze falters. "Two days."</p><p>"Oh come on, Wanda. You can be better than that." Agatha laughs. "And let's not ignore how quick your brother was to come get his precious sister." She mocks, Wanda's face falling completely. "So what I see here is a baby witch and baby speedster with years of therapy ahead of them."</p><p>Something seems to click in her expression. "We're mutants?"</p><p>"Mutants?" Agatha laughs. "That's the second time I've heard about that. From what I got from your multiverse brother, I suppose you can call yourself that. Or at least, you are now. I see this instance as desperate times, desperate measures. Something dormant, easy to die if not for some interference waking it up completely. So come on, Wanda. Where'd you get the big guns?"</p><p>The next stop on the trip down traumatic memory lane is another story.</p><p>So there's a dead gene out there that gives cute little kiddos superpowers, which normally wouldn't be Agatha's problem except for the fact that this gene turned an ordinary girl from an ordinary (if unfortunate) family into the first witch born since-</p><p>Now that is Agatha's problem.</p><p>At least it's a dead gene. Though just a witch's luck that someone with their abilities had hers activated.</p><p>"I have to ask though." Agatha says. "To avenge your Jewish parents who were murdered in a war crime, you decided to join a Nazi terrorist group?"</p><p>Wanda shakes her head. "We were lied to. We didn't know Strucker or any of his workers were Hydra.... If we did-"</p><p>"You'd find some organization that weren't literal Nazis to experiment on the two of you." Agatha finishes dryly. "Forgive me if I stand corrected, places like these aren't exactly accessible on linkedin. You wanted what they offered, were willing to die just for the sake of getting it. Was being for the genocide of your family really gonna drive you away?"</p><p>Wanda doesn't answer, even as her eyes fill with tears and regret. Just says. "I'm sorry."</p><p>It's magnificent though, seeing what she does to that infinity stone. The vision of what she's about to become, the utter power that's just been released, leaving her on the ground by the force of it.</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>So now that Wanda's had her inner witch unlocked, it's onto the next trauma. Though this one doesn't involve war or experimentation, just the aftermath of losing her brother to a fight against an army of robots.</p><p>Okay, Agatha can see the appeal of her husband. Besides being British, Vision seems to be making her feel better about her life being one hot mess after another. She can almost see the hope grow in her eyes.</p><p>Oh. This isn't just about Wanda's life being sad. It's about it being happy. And all that happiness being taken from her.</p><p>That raises the question though; What happens when you take a depressed witch, show her that life doesn't have to be on fire, and just keep taking and taking and taking away?</p><p>"That was just before I met Peter." Wanda decides to confide softly.</p><p>Peter. Yes.</p><p>Obviously Wanda's more than willing to lie to herself and to her so-called brother. So Agatha expects to find some repressed memory to explain her ability to transport to a different dimension for coffee and other coping mechanisms. </p><p>Instead it's just a rehash of what she learned from Replacement Pietro. Rietro, if you will. The woods, the culture shock that comes with having a conversation with someone from a different universe, the bonding session about dead twins, finally piecing together that they were breaking the laws of the multiverse. All while Wanda looks at Rietro with almost the same soft eyes she had when they saw the actual Pietro in the first memory.</p><p>Agatha isn't learning anything new. So..... There really isn't any forgotten memory of Agatha's hubby maybe making a deal with their beloved Maximoff girl? Nothing Wanda really, really tried to banish from her thoughts? Nothing Ralph decided to hide away until he needed to make use of her selling her soul away?</p><p>Ralph isn't the type for gifts.</p><p>And finally the truth is unveiled.<br/>
<br/>
It's magnificent, truly. Don't get her wrong. The sheer power exploding out of her in a way Agatha has never even dreamed of. The realization that people don't care for her or what she has a right to have. That the world is going to take away anything if you let it. That she was never and is never going to be given a happy, pappy family life. </p><p>So she takes it for herself.</p><p>Ralph has nothing to do with The Hex. Ralph has nothing to do with Wanda Maximoff. Ralph has nothing to do with anything here.</p><p>So when he hears about this, he'll stop at nothing to take this power for himself one way or another.</p><p>And the only defense against him is-</p><p>Oh, don't make her laugh.</p><p>This isn't gonna cut it. Wanda Maximoff is a disaster in sweatpants.</p><p>Ralph will find out. He will, one way or another. And when he finds out that this power still exists in present day in the form of a woman having a midlife crisis at the age of twenty nine, he will come and Wanda will not be have the headspace to be able to fight him off.</p><p>So Agatha has to take that power. Even if she has to take it from Wanda's cold, dead hands.</p><p>"This is chaos magic, Wanda. And that makes you a Scarlet Witch."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, look. Look. Look look look..... I am aware that Mephisto is a meme now..... But I need an overarching villain now that the WandaVision part of the story is finishing, and with the sheer attention this guy has gotten..... I could write him. Or at least a version of him. I can't say that about Nightmare or whoever Plus, my only real gripes against that theory, were that people were convinced he was Pietro, and that I think Wanda being behind the Hex is a better story. But I wasn't against him existing and being a villain in Wanda’s future story.</p><p>But to a) minimize the amount of cringe for me personally, I will have it that the name Ralph catches on and all the characters refer to him as such. It also comes with the benefits that b) I can really say 'canon Ralph reveal?????? i don't know her??????' and c) all the other Mephistos from different universes can make fun of him for not being able to get anyone to call him by his actual name.</p><p>Also, I sorta did a little retcon with Hydra because..... I don’t know why they had the characters who’d been known to be the children of a Holocaust survivor for decades be working with Nazis, but.... </p><p>I didn’t want to wash her of all accountability though, so I had it that when she knowingly does bad things for her own gain she goes into denial. Which is a definite flaw that she must overcome and face consequences for.</p><p>Next time: The crux of the WandaVision finale! (But not where the fic ends)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crux of the WandaVision finale! (But not where the fic ends)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do a lot of strange things in this chapter.... Just, my mind is naturally wired to go to weird places, and this fic is my outlet for that, so maybe you should just blame the show for lightly tapping me in this direction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter comes to with a groan, a loud ringing in his ears, and a killer headache. He groans again, rubbing the part of his head that was pounding. Peter just lays there, taking deep breaths to gather enough strength to move.</p><p>After several long, agonizing minutes, Peter pulls himself up to reach over and turn off thecrawls to the bay window to try and close the blinds, the light making his migraine even worse. There he catches a glimpse of some woman snooping around the house, looking super suspicious and sneaky. His kind of woman. </p><p>"Snoopers gonna snoop!" He blurts out happily at the awesome lady after she's teleported to the room he's in and looks out the other window. PShe whips her head around to look at him with glowy eyes. Silver. His favorite color. Though it was decided against his will when he started looking like an old man at eleven years old, not that he's still bitter!</p><p>And she's pulling at the door, banging on it, banging on the windows. Yelling out, "Wanda! Wanda! Wanda!"</p><p>Wanda? Wanda!</p><p>"Wanda!" He says, groggily. Peter tries to sit up, getting the woman's attention. </p><p>"Who are you?" She asks under her breath, looking at him those glowy eyes. "You're not like everybody else."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Peter says, groaning again. "Wanda's neighbor hit me with a frying pan, so I'm kinda out of it. But, um, I don't know how close you are with my sister, but she's pretty weird. So sometimes she comes over to a different universe where I am. Activities include, um, gossiping about.... some shit that happens from where we both live. Uh-"</p><p>"Are you.... telling the truth?" She says in astonishment.</p><p>"No, I'm a compulsive liar. What kind of question is that?"</p><p>"Okay look, my name is Monica. And I don't know everything in this story, but you seem like you really care about Wanda, right?" She prompts.</p><p>"Of course I do!" Now what kind of question was <em>that</em>? "She's my sister."</p><p>"Well, she's the only one capable of bringing this Hex down."</p><p>"What's a Hex?" Peter asks. </p><p>"The town." Monica explains. "All these citizens are under Wanda's mind control and they are feeling her overwhelming grief on top of everything else that's going on. And Wanda is the only person who can free them."</p><p>"She's what?" Peter whispers, horror creeping in. No, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't! She wouldn't-</p><p>Monica continues. "And right now she's in danger, so I need you to help me out here."</p><p>"She is?" He whispers, fear creeping in. God, he's an idiot. Of course she is! "Is it Agnes?" People don't just hit people with frying pans and then lock them in their attics! "Oh fuck, I should not have slept with her!" </p><p>"You what?" Monica asks bluntly.</p><p>"I thought she was just a neighbor!" Peter says in his own defense. "She just invited me over for a midnight snack and asked me about my life story! I didn't see any red flags, so-"</p><p>"Okay, beyond the point." Monica goes back to the door. "We need to get to Wanda." She looks at it in frustration, her eyes now turning purple. "Wait...." She lifts her arms up, her hands turning bright blue. Two beams of energy blast from her and sends the door flying away.</p><p>"Cool." Peter breaths out in awe. </p><p>Wanda. He needs to get to her. He runs out, out of the house, onto the streets, and-</p><p>Oh shoot, he forgot about Monica!</p><p>Peter stops, catching sight of his bro-in-law falling mid-air. He sees Billy and Tommy collapsing together across the street, yelling for Wanda. Heart catching in his throat, he zips over to them. Holding them as they cease any existence. It's only when his sister changes her position and begins to close the borders that things begin to be okay again.</p><p>Oh that's why she....</p><p>He holds his nephews to his chest in relief, then runs them all over to Wanda and Vision, watching as they both hug their children until they pull away, with her looking at him. </p><p>"Wanda, you're...." He gives a jerk of his head, not wanting to use the word brainwashing in front of the kids. "-these people!"</p><p>"Yeah, I am." Wanda admits, and it feels like it's to herself as much as to him, eyes filling with so much shame Peter just might let it go, at least long enough to hug her. But it's not his to let go. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Oh fuck it. </p><p>Peter throws an arm around her and hugs her to him. He catches Vision's eye from over her head and gives a small nod. Vision still looks unsure, but doesn't question him or anything, which is what Peter calls a step in the right direction. </p><p>Suddenly an assload of trucks ride up to them, looking very much so unfriendly. They all turn to fighting positions, Peter positioning his feet to run at any given moment.</p><p>"Listen, boys." Vision starts. "Your mother and I never really prepared you for this."</p><p>"But you were born for it." Wanda continues.</p><p>Peter smirks and finishes. "So unleash hell."</p><p>Vision goes off to fight a white version of him, while the soldiers leave their jeeps, pointing their guns at them. A few men turn their aim towards the sky and are quickly thrust into the air by a freaky looking Agnes, who takes pleasure in mocking his sister. She lets them fall but Wanda saves them. </p><p>"Boys, handle the military. Mommy'll be right back." She tells the kids, then looks at Peter. "You'll look after them?" </p><p>"With my life." He promises without missing a beat. And she's off. </p><p>"OPEN FIRE!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" A man shouts while they're distracted.</p><p>The world slows around him as it had so many times before. The bullets burst through the gun barrels. Billy puts up his hands in defense as Monica runs towards the kids as if to throw herself in order to protect them. It takes a second for it to truly hit Peter. </p><p>They're shooting at his nephews.</p><p>They're shooting at his nephews.</p><p>THEY'RE SHOOTING AT HIS NEPHEWS!!!!!!</p><p>Oh hell no.</p><p>Peter takes out his handy pair of emergency goggles, and then reaches for his headphones and Walkman. What he pulls out though is neither. Instead it's a small white box and a rectangular thingy that doesn't seem to be wide enough to carry a cassette tape. </p><p>Peter gasps at a tugging on his arm. Tommy looks at him curiously. That's right, he's not the only speedster anymore. Peter takes out his backup pair of emergency goggles that he definitely didn't alter for preteens after Halloween and puts them over his eyes for him. Tommy thanks him by taking the box and opening it, putting one of the thingies inside in his own ear and the other in Peter's. He then takes the non-Walkman and presses at the screen until-</p><p>
  <em>Take out the papers and the trash!</em>
</p><p>The sudden sound startles Tommy into dropping the stuff onto the ground. </p><p>
  <em>Or you don't get no spendin' cash!</em>
</p><p>They look down at them, Tommy looks to him as if asking if he should change it, and- </p><p>
  <em>If you don't scrub that kitchen floor!</em>
</p><p>They've probably spent too much time on this. Gotta set a good example. So Peter shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>You ain't gonna rock and roll no more!</em>
</p><p>And then they're off.</p><p>
  <em>Yakety yak (don't talk back).</em>
</p><p>First things first, Peter runs up to the psycho who gave the 'open fire' order and punches him in the face, which is really easy because he's got a very punchable face. And then he knees his balls, which is easy because he's got really..... kneeable.... balls- Never mind. </p><p>
  <em>Just finish cleanin' up your room!</em>
</p><p>Tommy's already getting the guns away from the madmen who got the order and thought, 'Yeah, that's acceptable.' </p><p>
  <em>Let's see that dust fly with that broom!</em>
</p><p>Peter pushes away the fear of seeing his nephew near weapons and joins in, adding in the flavor of messing with the bastards in other ways.</p><p>
  <em>Get all that garbage out of sight!</em>
</p><p>Making them hit themselves over and over again, kicking their legs out from under them, atomic wedgies. Yeah, he stretches them all the way over the heads. </p><p>
  <em>Or you don't go out Friday night!</em>
</p><p>Tommy eagerly joins in, punching at the soldiers with a strength that normally wouldn't do much, but it's about speed. They won't know what hit em!</p><p>
  <em>Yakety yak (Don't talk back)!</em>
</p><p>Tommy runs up to the bullets still a long while away from hitting Billy- or Monica if she's fast enough, but reaches up to move it out of the way like he would have done growing up (and wow he's lucky none of his parents have superspeed because that would have earned him an EARFUL.)</p><p>
  <em>You just put on your coat and hat!</em>
</p><p>He touches one then quickly retracts it as though burned.</p><p>
  <em>And walk yourself to the laundromat!</em>
</p><p>Peter runs to him, taking his hand and checking it over. His fingers are cut. Huh. That never happened to him.</p><p>
  <em>And when you finish doin' that!</em>
</p><p>Peter runs back to the house and returns with a band aid.</p><p>
  <em>Bring in the dog and put out the cat!</em>
</p><p>He puts it securely over Tommy's finger.</p><p>
  <em>Yakety yak (Don't talk back).</em>
</p><p>Peter moves the bullets to already past Billy so there are no chances of accidentally getting hit anyways.</p><p>
  <em>Don't you give me no dirty looks.</em>
</p><p>They high five, not using the band-aided hand. </p><p>
  <em>Your father's hip, he knows what cooks.</em>
</p><p>Wait, one last thing!</p><p>
  <em>Just tell your hoodlum friend outside.</em>
</p><p>Peter runs up one of their victims and steals his hat.</p><p>
  <em>You ain't got time to take a ride.</em>
</p><p>He returns to Tommy, putting the cap on his head himself. </p><p>
  <em>Yakety yak (Don't talk back).</em>
</p><p>Tommy thanks him by throwing his arms around Peter's waist.</p><p>
  <em>Yakety yak, yakety yak!</em>
</p><p>Peter hugs back, warmth blossoming in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Yakety yak, yakety yak!</em>
</p><p>They pull away. Peter throws his arm around Tommy's shoulders as they look over what they've done.</p><p>
  <em>Yakety yak, yakety yak...</em>
</p><p>It's beautiful. Peter pushes away the tears welling in his eyes at the glory of what they've. They've truly unleashed all the hell.</p><p>"Woah." Billy says as they revert back to normal speed. Tommy happily runs up to him, high on the adrenaline, and begins describing what just happened. "Thanks, guys!"</p><p>"Aw, no problem little man!" Peter says, smiles. He gasps. "Hey Monica! Sorry I left you back there, I wasn't really thinking! Not an excuse, but I was just super worried. Thanks for trying to take a bullet for my nephews."</p><p>"Thanks for making it so I don't have to." She counters. </p><p>Suddenly, an ice cream truck of all things rams into one of the empty jeeps, even though all the men are still struggling on the street. </p><p>"Have fun in prison!" A woman with glasses in the driver's seat shouts loud enough for them to hear. She visibly gasps, running towards them. "You're Peter! Oh my god, can I hug you?" </p><p>"Sure!" </p><p>While they're at it, another person exits the truck. "Monica?" Peter pulls away to see what they're doing but the woman hisses. </p><p>"He's not worthy of WandaVision's Dawn Summers."</p><p>"That's not even a sitcom!" The man says, clearly annoyed. </p><p>The woman huffs and glares at him, but quickly goes back to smiling at Peter. "Could I get an autograph? And a picture when I get my phone or camera back? From all of you." She smiles at the kids,</p><p>After that, Vision rejoins the group having gotten rid of his white doppelgänger, pulling his relieved children into his arms. But then it's just watching Wanda and Agnes' fight from a distance as they're both suspended in the air, blasting their powers at one another until Wanda finally gets the upper hand.</p><p>"You have no idea what you've unleashed. You're gonna need me."</p><p>"If I do, I know where to find you."</p><p>She cries out multiple 'waits' before Wanda changes her..... like she must have changed everyone else.</p><p>Wanda walks back to the family, the boys running into her arms. She kisses both their foreheads, before exchanging sad words with her husband before looking to him.</p><p>"Peter-"</p><p>"Just- Agnes wasn't always mind controlled, right?" Peter shifts from foot to foot remembering their earlier.</p><p>"No." Wanda raises an eyebrow. "Why?"</p><p>"No reason." He says quickly. Well, there is a reason that her neighbor having full bodily autonomy is very important to him, just not a reason he'd prefer to discuss with his sister.</p><p>Wanda lifts her arm and Peter reciprocates by wrapping around her waist. With evidently great pain, she looks at her kids. "Boys.... Say goodbye to your uncle." </p><p>Peter looks at her in shock, before realizing, oh yeah, if she's going to free these innocent people this needs to happen.</p><p>He nods, clinking his jaw before opening his arms and gathering his nephews in his arms, hugging them close like it will change this.</p><p>"We love you, Uncle P." Billy says into his chest.</p><p>"You're the coolest." Tommy says earnestly.</p><p>"Well done, demon spawn." Peter says fondly. He shudders as he lets them go. </p><p>He wipes away a stray tear as it falls while he watches the family walk together. The red barriers, the Hex, begins to come apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, I'm sorry, did you think you were safe because of the chapter title? Why would you do that? Why would you think you're safe? </p><p>Next time: You're going to hate me for what happens next. You're going to fucking hate me. More than you probably already do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're going to hate me for what happens next. You're going to fucking hate me. More than you probably already do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I. AM. SORRY. I am so sorry. Why did I do this? Why? </p><p>Look, I just finished writing this chapter, so maybe I'm high on adrenaline and emotion, maybe it's not that bad, except it's totally that bad and you will never forgive me for this.</p><p>Honestly, summary aside, you may hate me, and you will, but you can't hate me anymore than I hate myself. Because why did I do this? Who hurt me?</p><p>I'm serious. Expect the worst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walk to their home, and they walk together. </p><p>It's crumbling down, piece by piece, and soon it will cease. They will cease. Wanda sheds her new outfit for something a bit more homey, something more motherly, more comfortable. Here she does not have to be a Scarlet Witch, or a mutant, or a hero. Just a mother in her home while she still has it.</p><p> Her and Vision tuck their boys in their beds. "Snug as a bug." Safe and sweet as it should be. As they deserve to be. As it's meant to be.</p><p>"Big day today." Vision says, holding Tommy's hand. "Your mother and I-" They share a long look with one another. "-are very proud of you."</p><p>"Very proud." Wanda agrees, nodding. "You know, a family is forever. We could never truly leave each other, even if we tried." Her children. Her babies. "You know that right?" They nod. Vision and Wanda kiss their children on their foreheads (one last time) and they all say their good nights.</p><p>They stop at the door and look back at them. And visible through the window, the red tear in her creation that would soon reveal all this love to be a sad figment of a lonely woman's imagination grows.</p><p>"Boys." She says. Because there's so much more that she has left to say to them, and so little time to say it. But she settles on one thing. The most important thing. </p><p>Thanks.</p><p>Thanks for the hope you gave.</p><p>Thanks for the light you brought.</p><p>Thanks for the home you completed. </p><p>"Thanks for choosing me to be your mom."</p><p>Their twin smiles say it all. Wanda and Vision leave as they settle in for a sleep they won't be around to wake from, closing the door one final time.</p><p>It's coming closer by the minute. And Wanda will have no choice but to welcome it.</p><p>She stares at a picture of her family that was never taken. Another thing created to make this home feel real. Her, Vision, the kids, Peter. Wanda turns out the lights so she won't have to look at what she's saying goodbye to. But the light turns back on.</p><p>"I read somewhere that it's bad luck to say goodbye in the dark."</p><p>Wanda thinks of their last goodbye. Of her desperate attempts to stop that madman, Vision's corpse falling on the ground, of clutching at him and coming back with him out of her arms yet again.</p><p>But despite that, Wanda has to smile. Because- "No, you didn't."</p><p>Vision admits to this, saying that, "Just wanted to see you clearly."</p><p>What does he see?</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"There you are." He says, as if in astonishment.</p><p>It's here. </p><p>They hold hands, waiting to be torn apart as they had been so many times before. From the now-destroyed Avengers compound to the hotel rooms they'd meet in to sneak away to, all homes in their own ways so long as it had her and him in them.</p><p>The last home they'll ever have, and there's still so much left to do. So much left to say. She could stop it. Keep them here forever, long enough to do and say everything. She can wake up the boys and they can stay up watching shows together- No threats, no bombs, no losses. </p><p>But no.</p><p>It's much better to say goodbye when your home has light.</p><p>Especially when it's the home you're saying goodbye to.</p><p>He's asking what he is. And that's a question he's asked himself so many times that for him to ask her.....</p><p>"You, Vision...." She strokes his cheek. "-are the piece of the Mind Stone that lives in me." A piece that gives her the power the world so fears her for, but she knows that power can make beauty. "You are a body of wires and look and bones that I created." And to some, that's all he is. "You are my sadness and my hope. But mostly, you're my love."</p><p>He's her home. </p><p>They all are.</p><p>They kiss, and it may be their last. Her hand slipping from his as they pull away.</p><p>"I have been a voice with no body. A body, but not human. But now.... A memory. Made real. Who knows what I might be next?"</p><p>She's losing it. Losing him. She's-</p><p>"We've said goodbye before. So it stands to reason-" </p><p>"We'll say hello again."</p><p>They stand there, gazing into each other's souls as their surroundings flicker through the homes they lived in in Westview as he comes apart. </p><p>"So long, darling."</p><p>Her home is gone.</p><p>She stands alone on the plot of land they would have built a house to put their home in. One that was real, and didn't change. One secure place with no more running or hiding. Just a a husband and a wife. And their children.</p><p>And a door. </p><p>She turns, seeing the Red Door leading to Peter's home still standing despite the rest of the house being gone. </p><p>Wanda takes a step towards it, her hand outreached so she might touch it as she touched it before, but she stops in her tracks, feeling an overwhelming anxiety as she approached. So she leaves it. </p><p>Instead she walks down the street, facing down the burning stares of the she'd forced to play her neighbors. Seeing her as a monster. </p><p>She turned their home into hers. </p><p>And bad things happen when a home is hit by a bomb caused by a force that thinks they have more right to the home than the people who love and live in it.</p><p>They see her as a monster, and she's done everything to earn it.</p><p>She walks past them, to friendly faces. Peter's been crying, his eyes red as she assumes hers are as well. He throws his arms around her without hesitation. She hugs back, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I know." He squeezes her tighter. "I know. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"It's gonna be okay."</p><p>Monica catches her eye over his shoulder and she pulls back.</p><p>"You did the right thing in the end." Monica says. "That might not make up for what you had to give up, but it's important you remember that."</p><p>"Doesn't change what I did to them." Wanda shakes her head. And it wouldn't change how they see her. How they'd see those like her. She knows how mutants are seen in Peter's world, and here she is; paving the way for more to be seen in such a light. </p><p>A new voice joins the conversation. "No, it doesn't." They turn, seeing a man flying down to earth to approach them.</p><p>"Stephen Strange." Wanda recalls. </p><p>"Wanda Maximoff." He crosses his arms, eyeing her in distrust. Monica and Peter step back to give them room to talk. "You've made quite a stir. I've been pretty busy, given that half the universe has been dead for years. Our reality has enough problems."</p><p>"I know." Wanda says, regret curling in her chest. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Strange sighs, running a hand over the side of his face. "Yeah, sorry's not gonna cut it. You've broken an ungodly amount of rules of reality. Or enough to count on two hands, but most people don't break any of reality's set in stone policies."</p><p>"I didn't know what I was doing at first. That doesn't make up for anything-" Because it doesn't. She had every opportunity to discover what she's done, to listen to the people telling her she's hurting others, and yet Wanda chose to hold on to every last thread this fantasy could offer her. "But I will never let myself go this far again."</p><p>"No, you won't." Strange says. "So you're a witch? Alright then, not exactly a sorcerer but I know Mystic Arts and I can offer you guidance."</p><p>"Guidance?"</p><p>"That or I can bind your powers, and if that doesn't work completely, find a cell or something capable of holding you. Your choice."</p><p>Wanda nods. "Alright then."</p><p>"On to other matters. Apparently you've been dimension-hopping to 'hang' with an alternate version of Pietro Maximoff."</p><p>"How do you know about that?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Same way I know about your status as a witch. I watched the show."</p><p>"Was that part of the broadcast?" She knows they weren't exactly hiding their story, they never were, but how did the witch thing come up?</p><p>Strange rolls his eyes. "The real show. But regardless, you need to cease any of this activity from here on out."</p><p>"What?" Wanda whispers.</p><p>"You have broken enough laws of reality." He says firmly. "Illegal multiverse travel being one of them. I can't just let that continue. Everytime you visited him, you could have torn a hole through the multiverse and caused a catastrophe of epic proportions."</p><p>"But that never once happened!" Peter protests, running up next to her. "She'd come over everyday and everything was fine!"</p><p>"Consider yourselves lucky. For all we know, all that cross-travel has been chipping away at the foundation of the multiverse. And another little visit could send the whole thing collapsing in on itself."</p><p>"Then she can come over to my universe!" He says desperately. "She can stay with me, and we'll never even touch any other dimensions, I promise-"</p><p>"No." Strange says, a horrible finality to his voice. "I'm sorry. Really! But she does not get to mind rape an entire town and then run away to another universe. That's not how this works."</p><p>Works.</p><p>When has Wanda ever cared about how things are supposed to 'work'?</p><p>She's been breaking the rules of reality a lot, hasn't she?</p><p>Going where she's not welcomed, breaking things, making them her own, all to ease the hurt in her heart. Her judgment cannot be trusted. And what she wants, what her say in all this is-</p><p>She forfeited that the minute she let herself hurt innocent people.</p><p>She feels the surge of power threatening to break out as it did when she first came to Westview. But Wanda pushes it away. She will never hurt anyone else again. She can't.</p><p>She doesn't have to do what he says. Not really. Her power accedes that of the Sorcerer Supreme, Agatha said so herself. </p><p>After all she's done, does she even deserve a home?</p><p>"Wanda!" Peter looks at her with eyes that are begging her to refuse this.</p><p>She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No!" He says adamantly, then again in desperation. "No, please!"</p><p>She takes his hand, squeezing it tightly.</p><p>"Go back to your home." Wanda says softly. </p><p>He looks at her in betrayal, openly weeping. After a moment they collapse into an embrace, wishing it's enough to last a lifetime. It's not. It ends too soon, with Wanda pulling back to cup his face in her hands.</p><p>"The door's still there." With the flick of her wrist she sends out some of her power- her magic to it. "It will- It will disappear when you leave. Goodbye, Peter."</p><p>And with that she turns away from him, out of his arms, and follows Strange as they both fly off.</p><p>She leaves the last of her home.</p><p>The power she first felt that night by the lake in the woods, the feeling she was reminded of by Agatha's recap, it's gone now. The rest of her powers remain but only that- the power to bring her to what remains of her heart.</p><p>It's okay. It's okay. Peter will go home. Back to his dad and the life he had when she was dead. </p><p>When they make it to New York, to a self-proclaimed sanctuary, to a place bristling with magic, Strange looks at her as something to be pitied. Not as an all-power witch, not even as an evil monster, but as pitiful.</p><p>How is it that villains are the most pitiful creatures of all?</p><p>"Make yourself at home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...... I'm so sorry.</p><p>(Also, yeah, I changed her lines with Monica because.... As much I love Wanda.... No. I feel like that was put in there to parallel Vision's lines about 'Seeing Wanda' specifically in CW where he says he wants everyone to see her as he does, and I do like that but not at the cost of Wanda coming across as unrepentant over what she did.)</p><p>Next time: The beginning of me fucking around with other multiverse shit for awhile as literally everyone (including me) waits for me to fix what the fuck I just did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Multiverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of me fucking around with other multiverse shit for awhile as literally everyone (including me) waits for me to fix what the fuck I just did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, super long heads up on the future format of this fic. After the next chapter, as part of the fucking around with multiverse shit, I'm gonna take a small detour starring some other characters. I'm hoping I can just cram a lot of plot into a few chapters. But that leads me to an option I'm considering that I just want to run by you people. Chapter 19 is very standalone, it could work as a oneshot, an epilogue, a prologue, or a benchmark chapter. </p><p>So like, should I break the rest of this story off into sequels? I mean, I have a lot pros in my head for why I should. For starters, I really do know think that certain sections of my plan can be cut off into individual stories that can make an overarching narrative. And do not get me wrong, Wanda and Peter's bond is the essential key to the future of this, but I am not sure that the summary or even the tags convey what the fuck is gonna happen. Because it only gets more bonkers. Maybe nothing will, but it certainly doesn't now. But that's a minor note. Another thing, if I do break it off, the detour I mentioned earlier would be it's own sequel, or spinoff I guess. And the twins will appear, just not as main- It's a spiderman thing, okay! Is that what you want to hear? And I know not seeing them as much for really just a few chapters seems excruciating in a story marketed as a Wanda and Peter story, that's why the SWORD chapters don't do very well. And people who might like the detour stuff but not care about the Maximoff's won't know to look for the thing they'll like in this, so just put in another fic and everyone wins. </p><p>Also I could come up with new names for the rest of the story, because fuck you that still annoys me. I'm joking. About the fuck you part, not the annoyance part. And the last time I wanted to change a title I jumped at the opportunity to write a sequel (And then one I just started self conscious about, it stayed relevant for the story just fine.)</p><p>But then there's the cons. And they're all very personal/preference based, but still. It's just that when I was planning to make it a full on fix it after the devastation of the WandaVision finale, I just decided to fuck it and put all my little multiverse daydreams into one story, and I got excited because I estimated that it would take around forty chapters, like a few stories I really liked, and I got excited because, "Yeah, I could write super long narrative,' which I know this would still be that, but I wanted it in one story. Plus, this fic got 900 kudos in one month, and I know if the actual sequel (I anticipate the detour won't, especially cause it's not as long) doesn't get those numbers I'll regret this, which is no ones fault, and it could have the opposite affect with people being more attracted to a different title/summary, and it shouldn't matter anyways, but I'm 17, sue me for finding validation with my fanfiction kudos. </p><p>Anyways, I talk too much, just wanted to warn you in case the next chapter says it's complete.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He feels it coming. Feels it but pushes it away. It's waiting to hit him like a freight train, and the second he acknowledges the truth of what just happened, there he will be; laying on the concrete, bleeding out.</p><p>In the meantime, Peter tries not to think about it.</p><p>He won't go home at first. He'll stick around, help clean up the mess his sister left behind, make himself useful. Monica, who gets the first-in-command title around town now that annoying guy got the boot, is thankful, giving him a list of various orders.</p><p>She's just finishing off when a new car pulls up. Monica's attention is immediately captured by the group that walks out- A woman and three men. One of them though-</p><p>"You made it!" She jogs up to them. "I'm sorry it turns out I called you all here for nothing."</p><p>"I wouldn't say nothing." A man with white streaks in his hair says. "I'm actually grateful to be around for the aftermath. And for the chance to build such a machine."</p><p>Monica smiles. "Thanks, Reed."</p><p>But that's not the person that has Peter frozen.</p><p>"Hank McCoy?" Peter whispers. No one seems to hear him. Monica sets off, discussing various nerd mumbo with the group, leading them away. Louder, he repeats himself, gaining the man's attention.</p><p>"Yes?" He breaks away from the back of the group. </p><p>He's taller. And buffer. Given the human form. And obviously he has a different face, but Peter can still recognize him. Not as strongly as he sees Wendy in-, but still. It's him.</p><p>"You exist in this universe?" Peter asks out loud. It was always so weird that the big names in Peter's world didn't seem to exist in her's and vice versa. No Stark's, no Hulls (or is it Hucks?), no Norse Gods. But there are no mutant's in her world and none of whatever her's has in his. So they assumed that the rest of their casts just didn't exist in each other's universes.</p><p>This Hank looks at him surprised, but pleasantly so. "I exist in yours?" Peter nods, swallowing at the much deeper, calmer voice than what he's used to from him. Or- a person who feels like him. "Remarkable. I know it sounds like lunacy, not to you obviously-"</p><p>"No, to me too."</p><p>"Right, but there's actually more scientific merit to a multiverse than it seems. Traces of cmbr, nothing like our universe's, being found among other things."</p><p>Peter nods. It's fucking Hank. Which shouldn't feel as weird as it does. He's only ever been around an alternate version of.... her. And even in the beginning, he already related Wendy with the weirdest shit that an alternative version of her from another universe was like, okay, whatever. </p><p>"Right.... What would happen if I locked you and the other guy in a room together?"</p><p>He considers this. "If the multiverse doesn't implode?" Peter winces at the reminder, but pushes it away. "I'd like to think we'd have a very rich conversation."</p><p>Peter nods again. He's thought a lot about what would happen if he got together with Pietro, or if Wendy and-</p><p>"What is he like? The other version of me?"</p><p>"More annoying." He says without thinking, then cringes. "And more.... blue."</p><p>"Oh." New Hank says in concern. "Is he okay?"</p><p>Peter doesn't really know what else to say or do, but still feels his head shake only slightly. ".... No.... But better now." He thinks about him on the few missions he'd sneak away from Genosha to help on in the past couple of years after mostly recovering from losing- Another thing Peter went behind his father's back for. "And you're still smart." </p><p>"Oh.... Well I'm glad for him. I'd love to meet him."</p><p>His breath hitches, the pit in his stomach getting worse, but Peter forces himself to smile tightly. "Oh, sorry. A wizard showed up and told us that the multiverse was in serious trouble of going boom, so.... When I go back home, it's a one way ticket."</p><p>New Hank nods. "Understandable. From the theory alone, I'd hypothesize travel to be an incredibly unstable process. Though, would an item from this universe be safe to transport to yours?"</p><p> "Totally fine, happens all the time." Peter shrugs. "You know in my universe you would not take 'a wizard told me not to' at face value."</p><p>"Could you take a letter from me to this other version of me?"</p><p>"If he believes me? Which he won't.... Yeah, I think he'd like that."</p><p>"Great." New Hank smiles and turns to leave. But then a thought hits Peter.</p><p>"Wait!" He blurts out. New Hank looks back at him. "Um.... Weird question. But like.... Ever look over your genes?" God, Peter's so weird. But like, that's something Hank McCoy would do right? What does 'look over your genes' even mean? But just-</p><p>Okay, so mutants aren't a thing in this world even though it has everything else. But apparently people who are mutants in his world still exist in this one, but as normal people. Which, he guesses him and Wendy existing in this world should have tipped him off. But like, they're just people? Not even-</p><p>New Hank looks at him strangely. "I'm not sure what you mean." Peter grimaces. "But I actually do know that I have a dormant gene encoded in my DNA. Well, mostly dormant, I theorize that it does have some effect on my IQ and physical attributes. I do wonder what would happen if it was completely awakened, but the results could be potentially disastrous. Plus it would need an immense power source."</p><p>"Like a-" Peter bites the inside of his cheeks. "Yeah, um.... Fascinating." He compliments. </p><p>Well, that was the least boring conversation he's ever had with Hank McCoy.</p><p>Peter gets through the tasks Monica gave him. A lot of them are based on making sure the people his sister brainwashed and traumatized are on the road to being okay, or otherwise based on other people, so by the time he's done it's already dark out. Monica is preoccupied, and so is New Hank. Which means he's either alone with his thoughts, or he can-</p><p>Charles used to tell him to spell out what he wants and then think long and hard about the 'why's and the 'what the fuck he plans to about it's. One of those techniques that people offer you after you become just a teeny bit clinically depressed.</p><p>So what does he want? </p><p>He wants her to come back, say sorry, promise to never leave him again. He wants the kids to be real, and for them to be safe and happy and never have to be touched by any of this shit. He wants her to have her husband. He wants his dad to believe all this is real. He wants Wendy to be alive, and Pietro too. </p><p>He wants everything Wanda's done to be because she was mind controlled or some shit.</p><p>But he's not Wanda, he can't just force people to do what he wants against their will. </p><p>He wants to scream. </p><p>And he both wants and doesn't want to go back home. He doesn't want to leave this place forever, trapping him a world away from Wanda until she needs him again. He doesn't want to pretend he's fine against parents that will know he's not. He doesn't want his dad's disbelief and assumptions. He doesn't want for Dad to think that everything he doesn't pry Peter on is another mental breakdown. And he doesn't want to have another mental breakdown.</p><p>But he also really wants to crawl back to Genosha, back to his father's arms, and for him to call him comforting names, and Peter can just be the mess that he is.</p><p>He knows he doesn't have to go, not really. He can run and run until he finds Wanda and stay until they change their minds. Unless Wanda decides to kick him out herself, which, she can clearly do whatever she wants. Or he can just stay out of spite, out of protest. A 'fuck you'. A 'you can't tell me what to do'. </p><p>But that will take awhile and Dad's probably already broken their terms of agreement and figured out he wasn't where he said he was. Charles hasn't been getting laid.</p><p>So as much as it burns, Peter holds his head up high, says goodbye to Monica and New Hank and Darcy, of course, and walks to the empty land that once had a home on it. He expects it to be crawling with nerds and nerd shit given that it's kinda ground zero, but it looks like everyone's been avoiding the place like a plague. </p><p>He guesses it's a good thing, given that means no one else ended up in his bedroom and got the magic portal taken away.</p><p>The door.</p><p>If his memory serves him correctly, she's been keeping it open since before he came to this stupid town. </p><p>He braces himself for a pushback even worse than the one he got when he came here and steps forward. Every fiber of his being is begging him to turn around and run as far from that door as possible for a speedster. He has half a mind to just go with it.</p><p>Even with super speed, every step he takes to get closer to it feels like it physically hurts him. To the point that when he finally stops in front of it he has to swallow to keep from gagging. Peter takes deep breaths as he opens it.</p><p>The portal is a dark shade of red, even in the night he can tell it's darker than usual. And more glassy. More still. More daunting. </p><p>Goodbye Westview. Goodbye Multiverse. Goodbye Wanda.</p><p>Peter closes his eyes. He lifts his hand as a starter to lead the way. His palm presses against the red, but he quickly pulls it back with a hiss. He looks down at his hand cradled in the other. In the red light, he can see that the part that touched the portal has turned a horrible shade of black.</p><p>Peter stares down at it then looks back at the portal. His instincts are screaming at him to run. And Peter finally decides to listen to himself. He runs, just far enough to avoid the blast of red energy that comes with a loud shatter, like glass breaking. He pants, slowly walking back, still holding the burned hand. But the door is no where in sight. </p><p>In it's place is nothing. It's hard to see, the red light now null. Just a patch of dirt, a spider web reaching from where the door was out to Peter doesn't care, and nothing that would hint at something out of the ordinary being remotely involved. </p><p>The door is gone. The portal is gone. Which means- He's stuck here indefinitely.</p><p>Still clutching his hand, Peter looks down and shakes his head. "Dad's gonna die."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I got into theories about who the engineer was, and for all the shit I give the writers, I guess I can't really blame them for fans coming up fun theories that they didn't really think about (I do blame them for the Quicksilver backlash, because did they really expect we'd see that beautiful man, knowing Wanda's going to be in a movie called 'Multiverse of Madness' and not excited.) I mean, if that thing about them editing out a major reveal because fans guessed it is true, then yeah, flame them. </p><p>Anyways, I always liked the idea of it being an MCU Hank McCoy showing up and interacting with Peter, because I'm so into the multiverse. And because people seemed to like me using a fan theory with the Mephisto stuff, I thought, 'Okay, make a team of all the characters that were thrown out as engineers' so Hank, John Krasinksi, Skrull friend, and Blue Marvel, but admittedly it quickly became apparent I only knew what to do with one of them, but I already wrote in that there were multiple scientists, so I could have just put it as Hank and Goodner, but then I thought of something in the future that having John Krasinski here now would be a payoff to, and I'm only now realizing I could have just had him instead of Goodner, not all three of them. But that's where my mind went, and at that point it was just like, just throw in John Boyega in the background while we're at it. </p><p>Oh by the way, John Boyega was just in the background, don't worry about it.</p><p>(I'm really so sorry for how long the notes got.)</p><p>Next time: A witch (not the one you're thinking of) weighs her options.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A witch (not the one you're thinking of) weighs her options.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I decided to go with the series/sequel option.</p><p>So, I'm not really familiar with any other versions of this character, but I did read her Wikipedia, so I just took that and went off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything she does, she does because she is a mother.</p><p>Harold Proctor. Harold Proctor.</p><p>Arcanna has to hand it to the multiverse; It has a sick sense of humor. To have a create a version of him as an alter ego and then have his real name be Proctor of all things.</p><p>Something wicked this way comes; And it's not the witches.</p><p>The scientists, one of whom is this world's Reed Richards of all people, notice the inaccuracy of her and Harold being the only major couple not married outside of Wanda's bubble. 'The Hex' as it's being called. But luckily it's a minor implication in comparison to everything else. And Arcanna knows how to compel minds to look away.</p><p>Still, it's a drag to come up with paperwork for background checks. She can't imagine what it would be like without magic.</p><p>In a way, she's thankful to Wanda Maximoff for paving the way for there to be a Phil without- without her. But that doesn't mean her heart doesn't ache for the parents with no magic of their own, incapable of holding their little boys and girls. Besides, what's the point if Katrina doesn't get to be held by her daddy? So she played one of them, begged for the daughter she sees everyday, and that wins her over in the eyes of the townsfolk.</p><p>How terrible, they say as they point to her, that a so-called 'mother' would deprive a real mother of her child. </p><p>A crash, Arcanna says. Because it's easy. Not even a lie. A world ending crash that only her and Katrina survived. No one questions it, with the state of the world she found herself in being what it is.</p><p>World ending. Leaving them homeless. Homeless. And <s>Arcanna</s> Sarah has been wandering with her daughter in search of a place to get back on their feet again. They were just passing by when the Hex hit. Wrong place, wrong time.</p><p><s>Phil</s> Harold offers them his guest room. So sweet. So kind. Just as he was when he was hers. Arcanna can almost fool herself that it's enough.</p><p>She really could fall in love with Harold. Maybe she still can. No, she will. Of course she will.</p><p>It's just that his smile is so clearly not Phil's. And sometimes he'll pat her hand with his, and- <em>wrongwrongitissowrong</em>. And he doesn't tell any corny jokes with Katrina, and it's all wrong. And if Phil isn't right, then how different will the rest of her children be when they come along?</p><p>She's no Wanda Maximoff, she can't do it herself. </p><p>But then she'll catch Harold with Katrina and it's almost like she's seeing a memory playing out in front of her. And Arcanna gets this rush of reassurance that this is him, this is hers, this is her family, and with enough time it will all be complete.</p><p>Then there's the piano, an instrument Phil never played, and yet- Harold really is talented. He insists the lessons Katrina begs for are free despite this world being in economic crisis. The soft melody beautiful, blessing her ears in entrancement. It's almost a joy to wake each morning to the sound of music. Almost.</p><p>Phil never played the piano. Never. So what does it mean that Arcanna could love Harlod's music?</p><p>Agnes seemingly lives permanently in the previously vacant home next door to Wanda's lot, blissfully unaware of just how feared she is. It's a prison in its own right, which is why the government leaves her be. The remaining neighbors who haven't left yet write out there complaints as 'Dottie Jones' would have done. Or in a past life, as Arcanna Jones would have done.</p><p>But Sarah Williams is just a poor, lost single mother in need of a nice man to house her and her daughter. She's much too troubled to have the strength to stand up for her own wellbeing.</p><p>Little lies are worth having her life back.</p><p>But something just doesn't sit right with her. The Scarlet Witch is being held prisoner by this world's Sorcerer Supreme and Agatha Harkness is mind controlled into being an ordinary woman. So what else? What else is there to threaten Arcanna's happiness?</p><p>One day, Katrina is at school and Phil is out teaching (their house is too close for any students to come to him, but they can barely make rent let alone find somewhere else, and one little spell- She could make them rich- But no.... She's broken enough rules.) and Sarah gives in.</p><p>"Oh hello dear!" Agnes smiles widely. "Come to visit little ole me? What a treat!" No acknowledgement of how much people have been avoiding her. Everything just seems happy to her.</p><p>Arcanna cuts to the chase, lifting her pointer and middle finger, both engulfed in her yellow glow, to the woman's temple.</p><p>Agatha Harkness gasps loudly, before panting hard. "Oh my- thank you! All that smiling at plants all day.... That girl is out of control." She glances at Arcanna. "Wait, who are you?"</p><p>"Arcanna Jones." She introduces. </p><p>Agatha looks her up and down before scoffing. "Alright then. Is there a particular reason you felt the need to free me from my captivity. Not complaining. Just curious. Because last I checked, you were just another mundane law-biding Westview resident."</p><p>"We both know witches have a way of seeming like anybody else." Arcanna says.</p><p>"Oh, plot twist." Agatha says, looking like she's about to conjure popcorn.</p><p>"This is not a game!" She glares at her. "I need to ask you a few questions. Because even with you and Wanda both under arrest, I can't shake the feeling that this world's cosmic threats are far from dealt with."</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. You woke up the Westview Scapegoat off of.... a scary feeling?" Agatha asks.</p><p>Arcanna huffs, but controls herself. "The last time I ignored my instincts it was too late to save my universe. I only managed to save one of my four children. So yes, I woke you up because of a scary feeling."</p><p>"Wow." Agatha says in a deadpan voice. "All these new witches and their tragic life stories."</p><p>"Don't mock me." Arcanna sneers.</p><p>"Who's mocking?" Agatha mocks. "I'm just pointing out a fact. Trust me, I've been there. Well, no one died but I felt very neglected as a child. So we mess around with powers we have no business having and-" She clenches her fist in a fit of purple, and a bird by window convulses then topples over. "So, multiverse travel? That's dangerous you know."</p><p>"I needed to find a home." Arcanna says heatedly. "That's not an easy thing <em>you know</em>!" </p><p>Either there was a world with another her, or one without Phil. </p><p>Agatha rolls her eyes. "Honestly, the multiverse- It's boring. Just the same old stories told again and again in different ways. The same people, even when they act and look like strangers, there's a sense about them, you know? And when you don't care about anyone, it just makes the whole thing very repetitive. So a big risk for minimal entertainment. But apparently, we have two witches using it willy-nilly for therapeutic reasons. Which leads me to a very testing question Arcanna. How many universes?"</p><p>Her eyes burn. "I didn't keep count."</p><p>Agatha bursts out laughing. "That's not a good answer." She shakes her head. "Well then, how many years you spend house hunting? Just to get a scope of things."</p><p>"Five years." She admits. Katrina was three, and good, she doesn't recognize her own father so no red flags. They're just drifters, going place to place, and she just has an active imagination.</p><p>"Well, between you and her, we're screwed. I don't even know if Ralph has done anything yet, but he's already won."</p><p>"Ralph?" Arcanna asks.</p><p>"Ralph. Mephisto. Whatever floats your boat." Agatha rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Mephisto!?" Arcanna shouts, hand on heart. "We have to-"</p><p>"There's no use. Not anymore." Agatha slumps her shoulders in defeat. "If the multiverse is broken, then there's no fixing it. I'm not even sure the Scarlet Witch can fix it. It can only get more broken. And wherever Ralph is, he probably already knows about everything. His sick mind has already come up with plans you could never begin to comprehend."</p><p>"We could warn them." Arcanna suggests.</p><p>Agatha laughs. "Warn them? We could plaster it on an orange sign, all the warnings in the world won't be enough. It's every witch for herself now." </p><p>She looks like she's about to teleport herself elsewhere, so Arcanna releases her grip on the scarlet magic and let's the mind control wash back over her.</p><p>"New hairstyle?"</p><p>Every witch for herself it is then.</p><p>The Maximoff brother has long left Westview at this point. Arcanna digs hard enough to see he's checked himself into a mental health facility in New York, which she applauds him for. Really. He's doing what they all admit to needing but never go through with getting.</p><p>But as Arcanna feels in her heart and soul what is in her belly, a forbidden child born of two world colliding, she knows she's become too reckless in her endeavors. </p><p>If Ralph is truly coming, he will capitalize off the chaos. And the devil always had a knack for forbidden infants.</p><p>Arcanna lost three children, and she wants them back. And she will not take chances.</p><p>And Ralph must know about the Maximoffs by now. They're already dead on their feet, what's one more hit against them? He has no way of knowing about her and Katrina, and to be safe she erases her conversation from Agatha's memory. Just to keep him from digging up any other hybrids of the multiverse.</p><p>So Arcanna goes to the institution, to Peter Maximoff, and with some slight mind control gymnastics, though thankfully not much, sets things in to motion to protect her child. </p><p>Even if she can't stand to look at herself knowing what she's done to that family.</p><p>Wanda will come for Agatha eventually, and Arcanna will know. Maybe she can't save this world, maybe it's meant to die as her last one did, but she will hang if she lets her family parish as they did before.</p><p>The multiverse is crumbling at the seams, Ralph has every opportunity to strike, and Arcanna is so tired. So until another world of hers falls, she will curl up in arms that don't feel quite right, take bitter kisses, and tell herself it's enough to mend what's broken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was actually so much fun to write, wtf. </p><p>Look, I read The Crucible last semester.... Proctor? Sarah Proctor?</p><p>So again, the first sequel will be posted as soon as I fucking write it, don't worry. I promise! It's nowhere near over!</p><p>Next time: A detour. A spi-dey tour. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>